


When Worlds Collide

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attracted to Madness, BDSM, Biting, Bruises, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pleasure & Pain, Slow Burn, What Even Is Canon in Dragon Ball?, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: It was either an accident or it was fate, but either way, Arwyn continues to pop up in Frieza's life. Horrible people should drive a sane person away...but she keeps coming back. The longer she spends in his world, she discovers the powers within herself. She discovers who she is and how far she will go for those she loves, which could spell DISASTER for the rest of the Universe.
Relationships: Frieza & Original Female Character, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its a work in progress! ^_^ But I love Frieza SO MUCH and there just aren't many stories with him in it. I will update as often as a new chapter becomes available.  
> If you stick around long enough there is some delicious Vegeta smut coming (no pun intended).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter One  
I sat down on my window seat, looking out at the trees, the leaves in full bloom. A sea of green against a deep blue cloudless sky. Wind gently blew the leaves this way and that. Squirrels chased one another around a tree trunk while a pair of robins danced around each other. I let my mind space out, let the thoughts drip away…  
The green and blue blurred and then melted, I drifted in my mind, I saw the world beneath me. I spun out into space, flying past galaxies, shooting across time and dimensions. At one point the stars were shooting by so fast space became white.  
Suddenly I could hear gasps and shouts. A chair toppling over and then footsteps running away.  
I took in my surroundings. The room was well lit and held many tables and chairs, the floor was white as were the walls, and there were eight oval shaped windows that looked out into space. There were several beings in the room, some of them looked human, some did not.  
A being was floating over to me, its eyes were crimson, it had horns and a tail.  
“Why was I called in here for this? Capture it!”  
“Lord, we tried, but look!” a man near me said as he swiped his arm through me.  
The being in front of me frowned. “Hmm…leave us,” he said. Everyone cleared out of the room. “What are you?” he asked.  
“You’re asking me that?”  
He smirked and then moved closer, he circled around me. “Why are you on my ship?”  
“Ship?” I asked looking back at a window.  
“You’re not very smart, are you?” he asked though it didn’t seem like a question.  
I stood and went over to a window. “I’m just a little confused, not stupid.” Looking out I could see stars all around as the vastness of space surrounded us. “Ooh, pretty.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Earth,” I replied.  
“How did you get here?”  
I turned and looked at him. “I don’t know.”  
“Why are you here?”  
I turned back to the window. “I don’t know that either…” He sighed and began floating away. “Where are you going?” I asked.  
He didn’t respond, he went to a panel, pressed a button and the door swooshed open. He floated out, I didn’t know what to do and so I followed him.  
He remained silent, even when we passed people who saw me walking silently behind him, their mouths gaping open, unable to understand who I was or why I was there.  
He floated into a room with a large floor to ceiling window, there were stations here and there, but he went straight to the window. He looked out and then he turned, pressing buttons on a console that brought up a map. He frowned as he looked at the map and then his eyes settled on me.  
“Well, you popped up here, do the same thing in reverse and leave.”  
“I’m not bothering you,” I replied walking over to the big window.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I don’t know how to get back, but I’m being quiet and not bothering you…”  
“Do you know anything?”  
“A fair amount I suppose,” I said turning to the stars, I could get used to this view.  
He didn’t address me again, when other people trickled into the room, he told them not to speak to me and to continue on as usual. 

I spent the next several hours following this guy around. He never spoke to me, but I gathered just a few details from the chatter around me. His name was Frieza, he was a space Emperor. He went around conquering planets and was well on his way to be the Emperor of the whole universe. Not the kind of person I usually hang out with.  
Eventually I faded out and returned to my body. My eyes opened and I still sat on the window seat. The sun had nearly set. What was I supposed to do now?

The entire experience was on my mind for the rest of the day. Had it been real? Would I go back if I did it again? There was no way it was real; I must have fallen asleep and it was all some kind of really detailed dream. That must have been it… But I wasn’t sure. I was a bit hesitant as I sat at the window seat the next day. But in the end, my curiosity won out. I looked out the window, taking in the scenery, everything blurred, and my eyes closed. After a quick trip through space I popped up in Frieza’s ship, much to his dismay. The days continued like this and the eighth time I popped up, Frieza was so angry he yelled out, power surged around him. He shifted forms, once, twice, and now standing before us, he was white with bits of purple. All smooth, no horns. He still had a long tail and crimson eyes. He looked at me, anger surging from him…

Based on what I had heard about him, I should be horrified. I should run the other way and forget this whole experience…but…I continue to find myself here, in his presence whenever I allow my mind to drift.  
“Here again, human,” he said when I popped up that afternoon.  
“Ar-wyn,” I answered, sounding my name out. “My name, is Arwyn.” He sighed. “Frieza,” I said pointing to him. “Arwyn,” I finished as I pointed to myself.  
“Lord Frieza,” he corrected me.  
“Perhaps when you can call me by my name, I’ll refer to you, by your title.”  
He sighed. He was walking around the room, not in his floaty chair.  
“Are you any closer to your destination today?” I asked.  
“Closer than yesterday but not close enough,” he replied.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“They are called Dragon balls. They’re like…magic rocks, you need seven of them. They summon a dragon, that dragon will grant any wish.”  
“Any wish? Are you sure?”  
“What do you mean, am I sure?”  
“Wishes usually have rules, like bringing people back to life. That’s usually a wishing rule.”  
“The dragon is capable of restoring life.”  
“Really…”  
“Have someone you want to wish back to life, human?”  
“No, I just like knowing things.”  
He chuckled. “A fine quality.”  
“What are you wishing for?”  
“My reasons are my own.”  
“Who am I going to tell?”  
He looked over at me. “I’m going to be immortal.”  
“Immortal…”  
“It means…”  
“I know what it means. I’m just thinking out loud,” I said with more venom than I intended.  
He turned from me and lifted into the air. I watched him float up higher and higher.  
“How do you fly?” I asked.  
“It’s a simple matter of manipulating your Ki,” he replied with a sigh.  
“Your what?” I asked.  
“Your life force.”  
“Teach me,” I said from the floor.  
He scoffed. “Teach you? I have better things to do with my time, human.”  
“Fine, but you’re stuck with me either way.”  
He landed in front of me. “You could go bother any number of people on this ship. Have you ever met Vegeta? Let me call him,” he said waving his hand to a being standing on the other side of the room. The man left his post to go get this Vegeta person.  
“I could have ended up anywhere, but it was you I found and you I keep coming back to,” I said looking him in the face. “Don’t you think that’s weird?”  
His gaze held mine, I wanted to look away after about seventeen seconds, but I wanted to know his thoughts more. His gaze was unwavering. Chills erupted throughout my body and then I caught a smirk on his face, for just a moment.  
“What I find weird is that for unknown reasons I have a human ghost following me around,” he said and then he turned to the entrance of the room.  
The door swooshed open, the man returning with another man who was shorter than me but taller than Frieza, his hair was jet black, spiky, and stuck up off his head. His eyes were dark and intense, his face seemed to be a permanent scowl.  
“Excellent,” Frieza said. “Vegeta, this is the human. Take it with you.”  
“How would you like me to do that Lord Frieza?” he asked.  
Frieza looked over and saw Vegeta’s hand going right through my body. He pinched his nose and sighed. “I forgot…that will be all Vegeta,” he said turning away from us.  
Vegeta looked at me, his eyes raking over my body. I felt uncomfortable but a moment later he turned and left the room.  
I walked over to Frieza and leaned casually against the wall. His eyes snapped open and he looked over at me. Nothing was said, we just looked at the other. I got lost in those crimson eyes, I had no sense of time. His gaze was solid, never leaving mine.  
My breathing came faster, my body tingled… What was happening?  
“Lord Frieza?” the man on the other side of the room spoke suddenly.  
“What?” Frieza barked, his eyes never leaving mine.  
My head felt light, my knees swayed. He reached out his hands, passing right through me. I was fading out. I fell back, he was still holding his hand out, his eyes finding mine.  
I reached out to him. “Frieza…” I whispered before I blinked and I was back, solid in my body, sitting on the window seat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn attempts getting back to her life and yet...she can't seem to stop popping up in Frieza's life.

Chapter Two  
What had just happened? The tingling stopped and I felt just fine. I thought about it all day as I went about my life. He had reached out for me. He had seemed annoyed that the guard had interrupted our moment. I wanted so bad to reach out and touch that hand.   
Before this ordeal I had been a relatively normal human. Now every moment I wasn’t with Frieza, I was thinking about him. But I still had this life to live outside of my head or wherever I was going…  
I put him in the back of mind in order to make it through the day. That evening I took a relaxing bath and then towel dried my long wavy black hair. I slipped on a black t-shirt and a pair of short pale blue shorts with adorable dark blue narwhals on them. Then I pulled on one purple sock and one bright yellow. I brushed my teeth and then left the bathroom, crawled into my bed, and glanced at the clock. It was early, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I had never tried letting my mind wander before sleep, this was something I usually did in the middle of the day.  
I got comfortable, focused on nothing, let my eyes droop…  
I popped into the ship, a part I’ve never been to before, a bedroom. The walls were dark, black or purple, it was hard to tell in this lighting. They seemed shiny when the light in the room, which wasn’t much, hit them. There were several windows in the long rectangular room, looking out into space. I spotted a desk, several bookshelves filed with titles, a bed, unmade. A door swooshed open just then and he walked in.   
His eyes met mine and then he turned the light off. The entire room falling into darkness, save for the light coming from the stars outside.   
“You again…I’m going to bed. You’ll have to entertain yourself,” he said sounding exhausted as he made his way to the bed. He then sprawled out, his head resting against the pillows, his blanket still hung partly on the floor and he made no move to retrieve it.   
I stood there for a while, unsure of what I should do. He rolled over on his side and after not moving again, I determined, he was asleep.   
Eventually I crept forward, perching on the corner of the bed. I took in his body; he was all muscle. How I wanted to reach out and feel those muscles… He looked peaceful as he slept.   
After a while of watching his chest rise and fall, I noticed his eyes slide open. He blinked a few times, as they settled on me.  
“You’re still here.”  
“I’m asleep,” I replied. “Or my body is, I guess.”  
He sighed and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Why did you reach out for me?” I asked.  
“I didn’t,” he replied.  
“You are lying,” I responded instantly, and his eyes met mine.  
“You are intrusive, an annoyance, and a bother. I don’t want you here…so why do you keep returning?”  
I moved closer to him, he sat up but made no move to leave the bed. “I don’t know but…I know I can’t get you out of my head. You have taken over my entire life.”  
He laughed. “Pathetic, weak, human emotions…” he scoffed.  
“Maybe. But I can’t turn back until I…find out what it was all for.”

Frieza fell asleep once more, I watched him for a bit and then I was sleepy. I stretched out next to him, careful not touch, not that it would make a difference. I yawned once and then sunk into a deep dreamless sleep.  
*******

The next time I popped up, Frieza didn’t acknowledge me at all. That didn’t stop me from following him around anyway. He floats into a large room, he’s the last to arrive it seems. I spot several faces that I recognize, though still pretty much everyone ignores me. Frieza floats up to a slightly raised platform.  
“You’re not needed up here,” he said to me. “Go stand out there with the others,” he finished with a flick of his head. I didn’t move and he turned to me. “Imagine just how fast I could kill you if you happen to pop up here one day and I’m suddenly able to touch you,” he hissed reaching out with his tail to grab my throat but it passed right through me.  
He was livid, I could see it as his eyes suddenly commanded my attention. He wanted to kill me, to finally be rid of me. I know my body reacted incorrectly to how I should feel under such a gaze. But I decided it was better to back off, I went to stand by Vegeta who instantly tensed when I got close.   
“Stand somewhere else,” he said, arms crossed, not looking at me.  
I sighed and then went over to a wall, leaning against it. I looked over at the Saiyan next to me. He was tall, his hair, long. He kind of reminded me of an angry hedgehog.  
“Hi,” I said, his eyes drifting down. “I’m Arwyn.”  
“I know,” he replied with a smirk.  
“And you are…?” I prompt.  
His eyes drifted over my body before he answered. “Raditz.”  
I smiled up at him, he was being nice, unlike just about everyone else here, but I didn’t feel a pull to him like I do with Frieza.  
My eyes drifted back to him. He looked out over the room. No regard for me at all.  
What was I doing here? Chasing an alien space Emperor warlord who could never feel about me whatever it was I felt about him…   
As the meeting ended Frieza floated by me, his eyes taking in the scene of Raditz leaning close, speaking to me in hushed tones. What was that look? It didn’t seem like jealousy, more like, annoyance. Like someone was playing with his toy. I felt the tingles again, felt the pull to go to him…I excused myself from Raditz and walked behind Frieza as he made his way out of the room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Arwyn fell down the rabbit hole, she never wanted to return. Frieza was like a drug, something she hungered for, without knowing why. He is however, still uninterested in her and so she spends time with her unlikely new friend, Raditz.

Chapter Three  
There was no such thing as a normal existence anymore. I began spending more and more time with Frieza. Each time I returned home I would see images of him wash through my mind. Every sneer, every sigh, every unreadable expression that crossed his face…  
I felt him when he wasn’t there, a feeling, a tugging inside, wanting to be back by his side.  
When I would settle in, on the window seat or in my bed to find him, it became easier and easier to do. I thought of him, my body tingled and then boom, I was there.  
I was able to keep up my usual life for a month. As time went on, I began to neglect the few people around me, chores, hobbies, even my animals weren’t getting their usual amount of attention. Seventeen days into this behavior, my sister, Freya intervened. “Are you depressed again?” “No,” I groaned. “Then what is up with you?” “I’m just…focused.” “Focused?” she asked skeptically tossing her thick blonde hair over her shoulder. “Yes.” “If you say so, but Arwyn, if you don’t check back in with us and your life daily…I’m going to call Dr. Blake.” I cringed remembering the year of therapy I once endured. “I will be more present,” I replied with a smile. So, I changed my routine, getting the chores done before going to see Frieza, and then spending time with the animals and my roommates before going back to him before bed. Today I popped up just as Frieza was turning to face where I was, surprise crossed his face for a moment before he composed himself.  
“I didn’t know you were there,” he said. “Your power level is so incredibly low; I didn’t even sense you.”  
“Whereas I can sense you across the universe,” I said as he walked by.  
“Can you?” he asked but didn’t look at me.  
“I can,” I replied, wondering if his touch would be different than the power, I could feel radiating from him.  
He left the room and I followed, walking behind him silently. He passed lots of different beings, either giving out orders or receiving updates. He went down a long hall with several doors on either side, one door was open. I curiously looked inside and there was Raditz in a small bedroom. He caught my eye and since Frieza didn’t care if I was there or not, I went to his doorway.  
“Hey,” I said.  
“Hey,” he replied as he pulled on his boots.  
“Where are you off to?”  
“Breakfast,” he replied and then he looked at me. “You can come in, if you want.”  
I stepped into the small room, only big enough for a bed, a desk and a chair. There was another door on the other side of the room and a small circular window. The walls and the floor were white, his pillows and sheets were all white. The chair was gray looked old and cozy. He had a blue blanket and a silver desk. Other than the room looking lived in, he didn’t have any personal effects. The lights were located in the ceiling and around the bed. They shown with soft blue light but as I stood there, I saw the light change to white. Weird.  
I went with Raditz to breakfast, sitting next to him while those around us spoke loud and obnoxiously. Raditz pointed people out to me.  
“Nappa,” he said with a sneer. “Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, oh and that pretty boy over there, that’s Zarbon.”  
I saw Vegeta walk in, grab his food and then leave again. Once breakfast was over it was time to train for several members in Frieza’s army, Raditz being one of them. So, I followed along as well.  
The training room was large, windowless, and well lit. I found a space where I wouldn’t be in the way and where I could watch.  
Once Vegeta was satisfied with how many people show up he declared the session active. All the fighters rose into the air. The cue seemed to be unspoken, but all at once they began attacking each other. They moved too fast for me to keep track of what was happening. But once they hit the ground they were ‘out’ and had to sit and watch the others. Raditz and Vegeta take out everyone else and then they face off. Around the room I hear people making bets. Again, my sight is little to no help, but I can hear them scuffling high above me, and I can feel them, I can feel their energy rising and falling. Blasts of energy were exchanged and dodged. I felt a surge in Vegeta’s power and then Raditz was on the floor. Vegeta landed with a self-satisfied look.  
“Sorry to beat you in front of your human,” he said over his shoulder as he left the room.  
Once Vegeta left the room began to empty, Raditz stood, spitting blood onto the floor and then he wiped his mouth. His eyes met mine, almost as if he were embarrassed.  
I walked over to him. “Good job.”  
He smiled. “Thanks for your words of encouragement, but I lost.”  
“So?”  
“So?” he repeated. “To a Saiyan, their pride is everything,” he finished, looking away once more.  
“So,” I pressed. “You’ll get him next time. You only lose if you give up.”  
He pondered this. “Wise words, Arwyn.”  
I smiled up at him.  
A noise, like an alarm made several loud bursts overhead.  
“We’re landing soon,” Raditz said looking over at me. “You should leave and come back later.”  
“Landing where?”  
“A planet the dragon balls are supposed to be on.”  
“Why do I have to leave?”  
“You don’t, but taking a planet is a lot of work and well, you currently can’t help. Maybe if you ever become solid you can help us.” He shrugged. “I’ve gotta get ready.”  
He left the room and I lingered behind, that was until a pair of short blue beings walked in with what looked like a cart of cleaning supplies. They looked at me in confusion and then I slipped out of the room. I did not know my way around this ship, and I wasn’t sure where anyone was. I closed my eyes, searching. There! My body tingled and when I opened my eyes Frieza stood in front of me. He sighed.  
“I thought you said my power level was so low you didn’t even know I was there,” I said quietly, close to his ear.  
His body bristled but he said nothing. He gave out his orders and then turned, leaving the room. I went with him.  
“I am very busy right now,” he hissed.  
“I know.”  
“Then why, are you following me?”  
“Why not?”  
He huffed. “I wonder how brave you’ll be if…”  
“You can kill me, I get it. I am risking my life every time I pop back here because who knows how long this whole thing is going to last and one day you might be able to do something about it…I understand, so the threats are kind of pointless.”  
“I wonder if I’m going to have to hunt down these damn balls again just to rid myself of you!”  
I laughed. “Probably,” I said and then I faded out.  
*******

When I arrived on the ship later that day, I instantly sensed the tension. Frieza looked at me and he was up in a flash, crossing the room. “No,” he said and then he slammed a door in my face. I was left alone in a hallway. I sat out there in the hall for a bit, but when it seemed like he wasn’t going to open the door I stood and began looking for other people. I found the mess hall, there were several people in there, but no one was eating. They held silver cups and they looked miserable. I went to Raditz, who sat where he had this morning. I sat next to him, looking up into his face. I tried touching his forearm, but my hand passed right through him. Our eyes met and I could tell something had happened, but I didn’t know what.  
“Alright, that’s enough,” Vegeta barked as he came into the room. “Get out of here. Make yourselves useful.”  
His eyes fell on me, my body shivered, but then he was moving on, clearing out the room. Raditz and I ended up in his room. He sat on the chair and I went over to the bed, mostly because I wanted to look out the window.  
“The planet was a bust, our search continues,” he said with a sigh.  
I turned away from space and looked at him. “I’m sorry, I know you guys had been looking forward to that…”  
“You are such an odd creature,” he said resting his chin on his hand and smiling at me.  
“I’ve been told that before…not so much in those exact words,” I replied turning back to the window.  
There wasn’t much else to do so I peppered him with questions about his race and how they had even ended up a part of Frieza’s army. It was a sad story, but he didn’t seem to mind telling it.  
“So, your family…is gone?”  
“My parents are, yes. My brother was sent to Earth, I haven’t seen him since he was a baby.”  
“I don’t have much family either.”  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“Just a sister, now.”  
“Do you know where she is?”  
“At work I suppose. We live together, so I see her when I leave here.”  
“What happened to the rest of your family?”  
I looked back out the window. “There was an accident.”  
Before I could dive into any more details, I was saved by a meeting that was called. Raditz and I made our way to the room, standing by a wall. The room was still filling up when Frieza floated in, looking particularly pissed off.  
I only halfway listened to what was being said, my eyes scanning the room though they kept coming back to Frieza. A plan was in place to go to the next planet rumored to have the magic rocks.  
I looked away, my eyes falling on Vegeta. He stood several feet away, but he glanced over at me, once and then twice. My attention was pulled back to Raditz as he was speaking softly, leaning close so I could hear. I could feel Vegeta’s gaze. My body tingled. My breathing came faster and faster. I could feel a hunger building, my eyes locked with his. He suddenly sniffed the air, the room became thick with tension, something else was happening. But I wasn’t sure what. A growl came from my right, before I could turn and look, I slipped back into my body…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit slow right now, sorry. But you've gotta build a foundation or the whole story WILL CRUMBLE!!! ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has shifted for the evil warlord...but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to 'Love is a Bitch' by Two Feet, it goes really well with Arwyn and Frieza, if you're interested in taking a listen while you read this chapter. ^_^
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chapter Four  
I felt strange all night. Out of sorts, lost in dream…nothing felt real. I went to bed early, spending the entire night in my body in my own bed. The next day, just after breakfast I settled in.  
“I don’t have time to entertain you today, human,” Frieza said walking by me as I popped up in front of him.  
I walked after him, easily keeping pace. “What are you doing?” I asked.  
He turned suddenly, facing me. His crimson eyes boring into mine. “I said, not today.”  
“But I just…” I began as his tail twitched and then he was pinning me against the wall.   
The breath was knocked out of me, my neck scorching where he touched, but not a feeling of pain. More like, something delicious, something I wanted more of.  
“Look at that, I can touch you now. That means I can kill you,” he said with a smirk.  
His eyes never left mine and a moment later his tail loosened, and he let me go.  
Well that was very interesting, I thought as a smile ghosted over my lips. He moved closer, bringing his face closer to mine. “What are you smiling about?”  
“N…nothing…” I stammered, craving his touch.  
He brought his tail up, snaking it around my throat. He squeezed a bit. “Don’t test me, human,” he hissed.  
My heart beat faster, his touch was igniting something within me. I could feel that place between my legs throbbing…before I could even make sense of it all a moan escaped my lips. I was stunned, my eyes flicking to his, taking in his reaction. His eyes were wide, wild, and confused. His tail loosened once more.  
“Get out of my sight.”  
I left the room quickly, mostly because I didn’t trust my solid body around him. There were so many things I wanted to do with and to him. My mind was still clouded as I walked into the mess hall. Raditz walked up to me.  
“Something is different about you,” he said.   
I put my hand on his arm and he looked at it and then to my face. “When did that happen?”  
“Just now…” I said my mind going back to that muscled tail grasping my throat.  
“Word of advice,” he said leaning over to speak a little quieter.   
“What?” I asked.  
“Saiyan’s have heightened senses, so when you want to fuck one of us, or anyone here…we all know.”  
“Well…that’s…unfortunate,” I said slowly processing what he was saying. “How do you know?”  
He wrapped an arm around my middle and pulled me into him. This caught several others attention, I noticed. He then brought his nose close, inhaling deeply. “I can tell how wet you are just by your smell. There are people on this ship that will take advantage of that. Might as well stick with me.”  
I nodded, staying close, all the while my mind was preoccupied. 

I stayed away as long as I could bear it and then I found myself by him again.  
“Still, here are you?” he asked.  
“Obviously,” I replied walking closer.  
“If you touch me, I will kill you.”  
My mouth watered, my heart sped up, pressure was building in my stomach. “It might be worth it…”  
He turned to face me, his eyes taking in my face, I wondered if I looked as crazed as I felt.   
There was a knock and then a door opened.  
“Lord Frieza,” the guard said. “Your father, King Cold will be arriving shortly.”  
“That will be all,” Frieza replied.  
The guard bowed and left the room, the door sliding closed behind him.  
“Your father?”  
“Yes,” he replied standing. “My father.”  
He went to a window, looking out and then he turned to me. He closed the space between us. “I need you to stay in here while my father is on board.”  
He had never spoken to me with such…not so much kindness as a lack of hostility.  
“Need me to?”  
“Yes,” he said bringing his tail up and running it down the side of my face. My body singing under his touch. “Your reaction to my touch is…most interesting,” he observed. “We’ll have to explore that later.”  
He left the room without another word.

A sensation on my arm caused my eyes to flutter open. I looked over to see Frieza lounging next to me on the bed. He was running his tail along my arm. I yawned and sat up.   
“Why are you here?” he asked.  
“I’m here for you,” I replied.  
“I don’t need your help to reach my goals.”  
“You have lots of help. Why can’t I help?”  
“What could you even do?”  
“I don’t know…but I found you for a reason…”  
“What if there isn’t a reason? What if it was just random?”  
“What if it wasn’t?”  
He got up from the bed, returning his attention to whatever it was he did in here. He didn’t address me again and so I went to find Raditz.  
He was in the training room, alone. He stopped when he saw me walk in.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Frieza said I had to stay in his room while his father was here.”  
“And you obeyed?”  
“I have my moments.”  
“Something on your mind?” he asked, his eyes looking me over.  
“Frieza said you all fly using your…”  
“Ki,” he said.  
“Yes, thank you. I asked him to teach me, but he will not. So, I was wondering if you would?”  
“Me? Vegeta’s the one to ask for those kinds of things. He’s the better teacher.”  
“But he hardly speaks to me.”  
“He hardly speaks to anyone.”  
“Please Raditz?” I asked looking up at him, my eyes wide and hopeful.  
“Why not?” he replied with a shrug. “I’ve got nothing else going on.”

Raditz and I sat on the floor in the training room. He had explained it again and again, before I learn to fly, I have to learn to control the energy within myself. I kept trying to make the energy within appear between my hands. So far, no such luck.  
“You feel the energy of others,” he said. “You can feel the same within yourself.”  
“I think I can feel it…sometimes when I’m here my body does this weird tingling thing…that could be my energy right?”  
Before he could answer, Vegeta walked into the room. He took in the sight of the two of us but said nothing as he went about his own training.   
“Be calm,” he said holding onto my hands with his own.  
“I am calm,” I replied concentrating.  
“Pathetic,” Vegeta sneered.  
“Ignore him,” Raditz said. “Focus.”  
I could feel my own energy, pulsating within…now all I had to do was focus it and bring it out…  
Vegeta laughed again. “You’re teaching her wrong.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“She’ll never learn that way.”  
“You think? How would you teach her then?” Raditz asked annoyed, facing Vegeta.  
“Throw her in the field. If she’s strong she’ll survive.”  
Raditz’s hands curled into fists, I looked beyond him and saw Vegeta smirk. Wind whirled around me as Raditz charged after him, slamming him into a wall. Vegeta punched and Raditz flung across the room, once he righted himself he flung an energy blast at Vegeta who easily smacked it away…but then it was hurdling towards me!  
Both of them were a blur, in the end it was Vegeta’s arms that were wrapped around me as I was pulled to safety. He looked down at me and then let go, Raditz caught me before I hit the ground.   
“Asshole,” I said looking at Vegeta.  
“I am a Prince,” he hissed. “You will not speak to me that way.”  
“Yeah?” I asked. “Well, I don’t give a fuck.”  
He walked closer, Raditz sat me down and then stood in front of me.  
“Get out of my way,” Vegeta barked.  
“No.”  
Vegeta fumed with anger. He formed an energy blast in his hand, holding it longer, making it bigger.  
“If you damage Frieza’s ship, he’s going to kill you,” Raditz said.  
Vegeta huffed but extinguished the blast and then he stalked out of the room.  
“I couldn’t get you fast enough,” Raditz said apologetically.   
“At least someone could,” I said with a smile. “Now, let’s get back to work.”  
********

I continued to work on controlling my energy even while at home. I could feel my hands tingling, I could feel it growing, but so far, I still haven’t done it.   
I popped up, found Raditz and went over, sitting by him.  
“Vegeta and I have been fighting. He won. So, you’ve gotta sit with him now,” he said not meeting my eyes.  
“What do you mean? Fighting about what?”  
He looked at me, his hand coming up and reaching out to my face, but he stopped. Letting his hand fall. “We were fighting about you.”  
“What about me? What does the winner get?”  
“You.”  
“Me? What does that even mean?”  
“You belong to the one that wins.”  
“That’s a dumb rule. Vegeta hardly looks in my direction. Let alone speaks to me.”  
“It is how it is,” he replied.  
“Do I get a say in this?” I asked.  
“Not really.”  
I looked over and saw his tail, I wasn’t sure what came over me, but I grabbed it and squeezed. He cried out and fell to his knees.   
“I chose who I belong to, no one else,” I said. “There isn’t even a choice to be made.” He didn’t respond and I squeezed harder, his eyes pleaded with mine. “Tell me you understand.”  
“I…I understand,” he said. I didn’t let him go and he looked desperate for me to do just that. “I understand,” he said again.  
All at once I let him go, he stayed on the floor, panting. I noticed we had several onlookers.   
“Really Raditz,” Vegeta scoffed. “Brought to your knees by a human.”  
Raditz stood, he looked at me. “How did you know my weakness?”  
“I’m the most dangerous kind of human,” I replied simply. “I’m quiet, which means I hear more than anyone knows.”  
Frieza floated into the room and up to the raised platform, my eyes following.  
“Apparently our efforts are wasted on you anyway.” I looked over at him. “You’re in love with Frieza,” he said.  
I looked away. “I know I shouldn’t be…I see what he is…”  
“And what’s that?” he asked.  
“He’s ruthless. He’s cruel, he’s a killer…and yet…” I shook my head, unable to explain how I was feeling.  
“And yet?” he asked.  
“And yet…” I said shaking my head again, at a loss. “Here I am. Still here, still returning.”  
Frieza let everyone know they would be landing soon, and he wanted the dragon balls to be the top priority. Once he leaves, I look back at Raditz.  
“Why would you fight over me at all?” I asked. “I’m just a human.”  
“Because everyone wants you Arwyn,” he said bringing his hand up and touching my hair. “And just about all of them will hurt you.”  
Raditz didn’t want to see me harmed, I thought. That was really sweet, I took his words to heart, now that I was solid, I was vulnerable. 

The ship lands on some planet, the door opens, and several people walk out, I am one of them. It’s dark and hard to make out much. A bright yellow energy blast comes out of nowhere but its easily deflected by someone. Suddenly three bright yellow blasts come my way. I gasp and the next thing I see is Frieza’s back as he appears in front of me, he takes care of the blasts and then turns to look at me.  
“Sorry,” I said quietly, my eyes meeting his.   
He held my gaze. “Stay with me,” he replied simply before turning and leaving me to follow.   
I stayed by his side, never leaving it. All too soon we were returning to the ship, this planet was another bust. I followed Frieza to his room. He sat on a chair by a window, bringing up a map. I sat on the floor in front of him, watching the different expressions to cross his face.   
“We’ll be at the next planet in three days,” he said aloud, rubbing his head.  
“What is the plan once you are immortal?” I asked.  
“Clearly, I will continue my rule as Emperor of the Universe.”  
I moved closer to him, he watched me, his eyes never leaving mine as I pushed myself to my knees, my hands trailing up his legs. He grabbed my arm when I got closer to his face.  
“What are you doing?” he hissed.  
“You said we would explore what your touch does to me…Lord Frieza…and we have yet to explore.”  
I saw the way his mouth twitched when I called him by his name and title.   
“I did say that didn’t I?”  
“What do you feel, when I touch you?” I asked, my hands on his arms.  
“Nothing.”  
“Bullshit,” I replied. “I can feel you, Frieza. I can feel what your energy does when you look at me…”  
“And what does it do?” he asked leaning close to me.  
I touched his cheek with my fingertips, my face so close, his lips so close… “It sings…”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is always hard.

Chapter Five  
Frieza had allowed my fingertips to linger on his cheek for a moment and then he grabbed my hand. He brought his face close to mine, I couldn’t help but smile under that gaze. He released me and then stood up and walked away. I thought about this interaction just before falling asleep that night. Pretty soon, I didn’t think I would be able to stop myself…being that close to those lips again…

The next day I popped up and Frieza glanced in my direction before ignoring me. That seemed like progress. Raditz found me while I was looking for him. He said nothing before scooping me up and walking off with me.   
“Hey!” I shouted. He didn’t respond. He walked into his room and sat me down. “What was that all about?”  
“I’m being sent on a mission to Earth.”  
“Oh,” I replied.  
“I’ll be gone for a while.”  
I nodded and then I pulled him into a hug. “I’ll miss you.”  
“Will you?” he asked dubiously.   
“Yes, you were my first alien friend. That’s not something you forget.”  
“I don’t have to leave till tomorrow. You wanna practice your energy control?”  
“Okay,” I replied.  
We went to the training room, which was surprisingly empty.   
“Let’s see what you’ve got,” he said.  
I held my hands like I had been, close together, attempting to bring my energy out. Suddenly there was a flicker. I gasped.  
“Don’t lose it!” Raditz said close to my ear from behind me.  
I stayed steady and the energy grew, it was bright blue in color and it seemed to pulsate.  
“Now what? What do I do with it?”  
He walked around me and several paces away. “Throw it to me.”  
“How?”  
“Just hold your hand out and direct where you want the energy to go.”  
I held my hands up and focused, an energy blast about the size of a watermelon shot over to him. He caught it easily, as if it were moving in slow motion.  
“Nice,” he said with a smile. “Throw another.”  
I looked at my left hand, bringing the energy up and then threw another blast, this one was bigger and more confident as it sailed over to him, though it was still pretty slow.   
“You keep practicing and you’ll be able to hold your own in no time.”  
I laughed. “Thanks, but…all of you are so much stronger than me.”  
“You know how we got to be that way?” he asked.  
“Practice?”  
“Bingo,” he replied. “Now that you know how to control the energy. Bring it up, through you, and that is how you fly,” he finished rising into the air.  
“What if I fall?” I asked.  
“I’ll catch you,” he said instantly, his onyx eyes holding mine.  
I took a deep breath, bring the energy up, up, up…I felt the ground leave from beneath me.  
“Just hold that energy and you will stay in the air.”  
It felt like floating in water, but the water was much less dense. I was so high in the air!   
“Fly to me,” Raditz said as he flew off to the other side of the room. I felt stuck, unsure of how to maneuver. “Just like when you direct the energy blasts,” he said. “Just focus on where you want to go.”  
I looked at him, focusing, and then I was flying, directing the way I wanted to go. I flew into him, unable to stop in time. My arms went around his neck and I hugged him again. “Thank you for teaching me this.”  
His arms wrapped around me. “You’re…welcome.”  
*********

I sat in Frieza’s room, looking out one of the large windows, watching space and galaxies swirl around each other.  
Frieza came in and eventually sat down behind me. I could hear buttons being pressed as he continued to do whatever it was.  
“The monkey is leaving,” he said nonchalantly.  
“I know,” I replied.  
“Not going to say goodbye?” he asked.  
I wiped a tear from my eye. “I don’t do that anymore…”  
He didn’t press it and I didn’t offer up anything further. 

I walked past his room, looking in. It looked the same, like he had never been there at all…my breathing increased, my heart hammered in my chest, I felt like I was dying as I sunk to the floor.  
My mom’s voice echoed in my head; this was just a panic attack. I just needed to breathe.

A hand on my shoulder made my eyes open, where more tears escaped, I looked up to see Vegeta crouched close.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
I shook my head. “Nothing. I just…” I didn’t know how to explain without telling him everything.   
“Well human,” he said standing. “My room is three doors down.”  
He walked away and I wiped the tears from my face and stood. Then I faded out, returning to my own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short this time but more is on the way!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn discovers more about herself...so does Frieza.

Chapter Six

“What do you mean she left?” Frieza hissed.  
“She was there and now she’s gone. Maybe it wasn’t you she liked after all, maybe it was that imbecile, Raditz,” Vegeta scoffed.  
A door swooshed open and Frieza stopped when he saw me sitting on his bed.  
He didn’t say anything, but he crossed the room and lingered in front of me. I looked up at him and gently, hesitantly he touched my face, trailing his fingers across it. I saw him inhale deeply, I caught his hand and his eyes met mine, I brought his hand to my mouth, gently kissing his fingers. He inhaled sharply but stayed where he was. I pulled myself up to my knees, letting my hands rest on his shoulders.   
He began moving closer to me, closer, closer…his lips just a whisper from my own and then that same alarm sounded overhead. He seemed frustrated that we had been interrupted. He moved away from me, but he looked over his shoulder before leaving the room. “Are you coming?”  
I scrambled off the bed. “Yes,” I replied.

The planet we landed on was met with hostile fire from the inhabitants. Really, I had no business being out there. But I thought it would be okay, after all I went out last time and lived to tell the tail. But this time was different. People were running everywhere, everything around me became a blur. Then I saw Frieza in the air, he was attacked by someone or something, I couldn’t be sure. He began to fall, I watched him drifting closer and closer to the ground, an energy blast chasing him, hitting him once he landed. I tensed and then my vision went black.

I moaned when my body was picked up, everything hurt.  
“How are you even alive?” Vegeta asked aloud.  
My eyes slide open, I look over and leaning up against the wall is Vegeta. I’m lying on a small hard bed, there is beeping coming from somewhere.  
“What…what happened?” I asked.  
“We were ambushed. You took a direct hit. No one knows how you survived,” he said walking closer to the bed.   
“Frieza?”   
“He’ll live,” he replied.   
“Where is he?”  
“In his room.”   
I needed to get to him. I sat up.  
“You need to lay back down,” Vegeta said walking over.  
“I have to get to Frieza.”  
“There is nothing you can do for him.”  
I wasn’t taking no for an answer. “I am getting to him, you can help me, or I can go on my own…” I said still trying to get off the small hospital bed.  
When my feet touched the floor and I went to stand and fell. Vegeta reached out and caught me and then picked me up in one swift motion. I wrapped my arms around him.  
“Thank you, Vegeta.”  
He sighed but said nothing as he walked, he placed me on the floor in Frieza’s room. “He’s going to be pissed that you’re in here,” he said as he walked out.  
Frieza looked awful, lying there on his bed, beaten and broken. I perched on the side of the bed, wiping the blood from his face.   
His eyes twitched and then opened; pain contorted his face. My heart ached seeing him so hurt. His eyes found my face.  
“Get out,” he groaned.  
“No.”  
“I don’t want you here…”  
I laid down next to him careful not to touch, looking at his face. “Are you going to be okay?” I asked, my voice cracking.  
He looked over at me, our eyes locked. After several moments, his hand coming up and brushed my cheek. “Eventually,” he said.  
I caught his hand and held it close, he didn’t pull away.  
His eyes held mine, I felt hot tears on my cheeks and then I leaned forward, closing the space between us and pressing my lips against his.  
I thought he might push me away, but his hand came up and rested on the back of my head. As the kiss ended, I pulled away, and looked at him. He looked…better.  
“I feel better,” he said echoing my thoughts. “Is it normal to feel this way after…” he trailed off as he pointed to his lips and then to me.  
“No,” I answered as I sniffed and then leaned in, kissing him again.   
With each kiss I could feel his pain melting, was I doing that? My pain was easing as well, his touch soothed my aching body.   
“How did you survive? Vegeta said you took a direct hit?” he asked a while later as we laid next to each other.  
“I have no idea…I saw you falling and then…I don’t know what happened,” I replied as my fingers trailed along the muscles of his chest.  
My hand burned deliciously where it touched him.  
“Maybe I’ll have to keep you around,” he said brushing my hair out of my face. “See what else you can do.”  
My heart soared, that was all I wanted since the first moment I saw him, to be here, by his side. He sat up and then stood.  
“There is something I have to take care of. Wait here for me.”  
I nodded and he left the room. I was so sleepy, my eyes drooping…  
I wasn’t sure what woke me, but there was a bright light coming from the windows. I got up and made my way over, looking out. My gasp filled the room. The door to the room opened and Frieza walked back in.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“Revenge,” he replied with a sneer.

Frieza insisted I work on my newfound abilities and since he was too busy to do it, he assigned Vegeta to help me, much to my dismay.  
“If you don’t care about this, all you have to do is say so. Then I can get back to my life,” Vegeta barked at me.  
“I do care.”  
“Then hit me.”  
I was panting, sweaty, exhausted. I rose from the floor, concentrated and sent an energy blast once again at Vegeta. He easily knocked it away. I groaned in frustration.  
“You’re not even trying.”  
“I am trying!” I yelled. “But you are you and I am me. Hitting you is nearly impossible.”  
He laughed. “You’ll never be able to hit me.”  
“Then why are we here?”  
“Frieza’s orders. Now, tell me again how you survived the blast.”  
“I have told you the story a hundred times.”  
“Now tell it to me again,” he replied dodging my next blast.  
“I saw Frieza falling, I tensed, and then everything went black.”  
“We’re going to need Frieza himself,” Vegeta said walking by my next energy blast. “Ugh, you’re so weak, human.”  
I laid on the training room floor until he returned with Frieza in tow.  
“What will this prove?” Frieza asked, annoyed.  
“Just wait for it and don’t knock my energy away,” Vegeta said flying to the other side of the room. “Human, this blast of energy will kill Frieza if you don’t get to him.”  
“Like anyone would believe that,” I said from the floor.  
Vegeta sent out a blast but it was heading for me. I gasped and then Frieza appeared in front of me, sending the blast back to Vegeta. He held his hand out to me, I took it, and then he pulled me up from the floor. I smiled as another blast came our way. Frieza deflected it.  
“How about, you just stay close and I’ll fire energy blasts at you,” Vegeta said. “See if both of you can make it out unscathed.”  
I held onto Frieza’s arm, waiting for Vegeta to begin. As the blasts got closer, I tensed and they didn’t hit us, or they did hit us, and we were still okay.  
“She has a shield,” Frieza said suddenly. “That’s how you survived.”  
“I didn’t even know,” I replied.  
“Now we need to address the other thing,” he said looking up at Vegeta. He sent a beam of purple light from his finger and pierced Vegeta right through his torso, he groaned and fell to the floor. I rushed over.  
“Quickly, before he dies,” Frieza said.  
I held Vegeta’s face in my hands and without any more hesitation I brought my lips to his. After several moments I could feel him move beneath me. He was alive! I pulled away and healed!  
“Very interesting indeed,” Frieza remarked.  
“You tried to kill me!” Vegeta yelled, standing.  
“If I wanted to kill you Vegeta, you’d be dead. I was merely testing her healing abilities,” he walked to the doorway. “Come along, Arwyn.”  
My heart skipped that was the first time he had ever used my name. I waved to Vegeta, happy he was okay and followed Frieza to his room.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza makes an announcement. Frieza and Arwyn get closer. Arwyn is sent to heal Vegeta who is very unhappy about it. Arwyn has an unexpected encounter with Frieza.

Chapter Seven

Frieza held a brief meeting where he floated up to the raised platform.  
“I’ve decided I’m keeping the human. Anyone who messes with it will answer to me.”  
I couldn’t hear anything else he said as I stared at him, my heart expanding, so happy. He floated out with me walking next to him.  
“Lord Frieza,” a voice called out.  
Frieza stopped and waited as the man called Zarbon made his way over. He didn’t even glance in my direction. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep the human. Think of what it says…”  
“Zarbon, my mind is made up.”  
“It’s going to hold you back, my Lord.”  
“Enough,” Frieza barked. “Your input isn’t needed,” he said regaining his composure.  
Zarbon bowed. “Of course, my Lord.”  
“And Zarbon?” he asked looking back.  
“Yes Lord?”  
“The human has been instructed to come directly to me should anyone bother her, you would do well to remember that.”  
He bowed again and then Frieza and I continued on.

Frieza and I sat on his bed, his eyes were curious as he trailed his fingers over my skin. He moved closer, inhaling me as his tail snaked up and around my throat. He was gentle, just letting his tail linger there.   
I ran my hands up his arms, resting them on his chest as he moved even closer to me. He sat perched on his strange feet, much like a bird in front of me. He fluttered his lips over my forehead, I shivered and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his chest and then…I drug my tongue across his chest. He froze for a moment and I was worried he would push me away, but he brought his hand up to my hair, brushing his fingers through my long locks.   
I was getting sleepy as I sat there, feeling into each caress, never wanting it to end.   
His lips were on my neck when the door opened.  
“Pardon my Lord,” a guard spoke up.  
Frieza hissed and sprang from the bed, standing in front of it. But his tail coiled around my hand behind his back, I wrapped my fingers around it. “Well?” he hissed.  
“It’s Vegeta…”  
Apparently, he had been off ship, out in space somewhere doing whatever it was he did, and he was attacked. He barely made it back, and now he was in his room refusing treatment.  
“You’re up, Arwyn,” Frieza said as he turned to face me after the guard had walked back into the hall. “Go heal that stubborn monkey.”  
My face fell as I got up from the bed.  
“Come back when you’re done,” he said trailing his tail over my arm and then down my back.   
“Yes, Lord Frieza,” I said with a smile over my shoulder and then I left his room, walking to the other side of the ship where Vegeta’s room was.   
He is lying in bed, covered in sweat, groaning, blood can be seen staining his bandages. His eyes are on me as I shut the door.  
“Get out,” he barks.  
“I can’t,” I reply walking over. “Frieza sent me to…heal you.”  
“You are not touching me, human.” I sighed and sat on the gray chair by his bed. “That wasn’t an invitation to stay.”  
“I’m not going back to Frieza empty handed.”  
He huffed but rolled over on his other side, facing away from me, it took great effort and I wanted to go to him, to help. But I remained seated, I would wait here, as long as it takes.   
As least that was the plan until about eleven minutes later when he was really feeling pain. I couldn’t take it any longer and I went to him.   
“No,” he said.  
“I just want to help you, why won’t you let me?”  
“I can handle it!” he groaned against the pain.  
“Clearly,” I shot back. “If you let me heal you, it doesn’t make you weak, you know.”  
He grabbed my arm, roughly and brought me close to his face. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Okay,” I said pulling away but unable to get away. I could feel waves of energy coursing through me as he held on. My mind flooded with images, I took in a deep breath and then climbed on the bed with him.  
“What are you doing?” he asked annoyed.  
“Do you have any idea the power you possess?” I asked close to his ear. “I can feel it,” I said my hands pressed into his chest. “I can feel your power…”  
I was practically drooling, as my finger danced over his muscles, my face getting closer and closer despite what he said and just like that my lips were pressed to his. He leaned into the kiss as his pain melted, I felt his hand squeeze tighter on my wrist as he held me there. He pulled back a moment later, his onyx eyes held my own.  
“How do you do that?”’ he asked.  
“I have no idea…” I replied honestly.  
“You’re hopeless,” he said releasing his hold on me.  
“You’re welcome,” I said going to the door.  
He didn’t respond as I left, my lips were still tingling as I made my way into the hall. What did that mean? I took in several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down as I made my way back to Frieza. 

Each touch from Frieza was intoxicating, I shivered at the contact. He withdrew his hand, but I caught it, bringing it back to my skin. A moment later he had me pinned to the bed. His tail snaked around my neck.  
“Squeeze,” I said.  
His eyes met mine and he increased the pressure, my lips tingled. He released me, and brought his lips down to my collarbone. His breath trailed over the skin there. His tongue slid up my throat. His lips met mine, he cupped my face delicately in his hand and then he slipped his tongue in my mouth.   
“What are you doing to me?” he asked against my lips.  
I held onto his hands and looked into his eyes. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and then gently shoved it into my mouth.  
That night I fell asleep in his arms, his tail wrapped around my foot as we settled in. He drifted off first, I felt his breathing even out. I laid there for as long as I could, just happy to be there, in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. It felt longer when I wrote it. ^_^ More to come!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn pops up suddenly and there is something wrong but she's not sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Segway's a bit and we get to see just a pinch of Arwyn's home life, its important for what's coming. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you so much and feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Eight

My sister stood in the kitchen, she dug in the freezer, searching for the ice cream, no doubt. Little did she know, I ate it all earlier today…I snuck around a corner, peeked out and then went back to my hiding spot. I listened intently, when I heard the freezer door close, I jumped out and yelled. She screamed! Yes!   
“Victory!” I yelled.  
“Arwyn!” she yelled back annoyed, and then the chase began.   
I had my route all planned out, down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door, run around to the back door and then up to my room. That isn’t what happened. I made it to the hallway and then I fell.  
I popped up suddenly, I was in the middle of the mess hall. I felt awful and my body felt wrong, my legs wobbled until I toppled over. My body cried out in pain, but I bit back making any noises. I didn’t see Frieza, but then again, the faces around me began to swim.   
I closed my eyes, trying to focus, how had I even gotten here? I felt Vegeta crouch next to me, his gloved hand pressed against my face, under my nose. When he removed his hand, his glove was covered in blood.   
“Go get Frieza, now,” he barked to someone behind him. “What happened?” he asked.  
I looked at him, my body shaking. “Back off,” he hissed, and people walked back to their tables.  
He wiped under my nose again. Frieza came into the room, floating over to us. His eyes swept over me. “Vegeta, pick her up and bring her to my room,” he said before turning and leaving once more.  
Vegeta sighed but swiftly picked me up. When we made it out to the hall, we were the only ones there.   
“You were about to tell me what happened,” he said quietly, glancing at my face and then he took the fingertip of his glove with blood on it between his teeth. He pulled the glove off and handed it to me. “Hold that on your nose.”  
“Well I know I just scared my sister and I had just took off running…I think I fell…” I put my head on his shoulder, everything hurt so much, I just wanted it to stop.  
He walked into Frieza’s room, placed me gently on his bed.  
“Do you guys have something that could knock me out…I just need to sleep…” I said shifting uncomfortably on the bed, my voice strained.  
“Vegeta, go get her a sedative from the medical bay. Make it a small dose, I don’t know how much her weak human body can take.”  
Vegeta gave me one last look and then he turned and left the room. Frieza asked me what happened, and I told him the same thing I told Vegeta. Before we could say anything else, Vegeta returned, a small syringe in his hand. Frieza moved out of the way and to the end of the bed so Vegeta could sit by me. He took my arm in one hand and brought the syringe closer.  
“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  
“You literally stick it in and push this down,” he replied.   
“So easy a monkey could do it,” Frieza said with a chuckle walking to the other side of the room.  
Vegeta snarled but said nothing, quickly giving me the shot. My hand wrapped around his arm, wanting him to stay. My eyes began to droop.  
“I’ll watch her for now,” Frieza said. “But in a while, I have many things to attend to. I’ll send for you to come get her.”  
Vegeta moved the glove, checking and then replaced it, he took my hand from his arm and placed it gently on the bed. His eyes caught mine for a moment and then he left. Frieza came over to the bed and looked at me.  
“If you don’t lay here with me,” I mumbled. “I will call Vegeta back.”  
“You think Vegeta will lay with you in my bed?” he asked.  
“I think he will pick me up and take me to his room,” I grumbled.  
He laid down right by me; slid his arm under me, and then rolled me into his side.   
His lips lingered on my forehead. My face was nearly touching his neck and chest. I wanted to run my tongue over his skin.   
“Don’t lick me,” he said. “I’m dirty.”  
“How dirty?” I asked running my fingertips along his muscles.   
“Dirty enough,” he replied. “How do you feel now?”  
I brought my lips up to meet his, kissing him deeply. “I always feel better wrapped in your arms, Lord Frieza.”  
He kissed me again and then he rolled me over away from him. I whimpered, looking back.  
“You need sleep,” he said wrapping his other arm around my middle, pulling me closer. I slipped one of my legs between his and his tail curled around my ankle and foot.   
“Stay with me longer than a few minutes, okay?”  
“Just sleep,” he said next to my ear.

When my eyes opened, I was somewhere else. I could see space through a window, a heavy arm draped over me. But this wasn’t Frieza’s bed. I rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Vegeta. His eyes opened and then closed, opening once more, and focusing on me.  
“Hi,” I said quietly.  
His brow furrowed. “You’ve been asleep forever.”  
“Have I?”  
“You never even woke up when I brought you to my room.”  
“I can’t believe your lying in the bed with me,” I said with a smile, I must still be a little drugged…  
“You refused to release me,” he huffed like he couldn’t get my tiny hand to let him go.   
“Oh,” I said pulling the blanket up higher and snuggling back in.  
“Not waking up yet?” he asked.  
“I don’t want to…but I can.”  
My eyes drooped again, sleep was right there, and then the blanket was taken away. I sat up as Vegeta strode to the other side of the room, disappearing behind a door.  
His room looked just like Raditz’s, except it was much bigger and he had several windows instead of just one. I let my mind wander, searching for Frieza.  
A noise brought me back, my eyes opening, Vegeta stood there, mid-action, watching me.  
“I’m just looking for Frieza,” I said.  
He walked closer. “You haven’t been around very long so I’m going to let you in on a secret. Frieza is incapable of love. He’s only keeping you around for what you can do for him.”  
My heart sank. “You’re wrong.”  
He laughed. “If you think otherwise, you’re a fool.”  
Vegeta kicked me out of his room when he left and then he walked away. My body felt weird, groggy. The air felt thick, like water.   
“Ugh, who turned the gravity up on this floor?” asked Jeice as he came around the corner with his tall blue friend. He typed in a number combination on a wall panel and then the thick water feeling was fading away.  
“Oh, hey Arwyn.”  
I waved. “Hello.”  
“If you’re looking for Frieza, he’s not here, but he’s supposed to return later.”  
“Where does he go when he’s not here?”  
“Well this time his father flew up in his ship and insisted on speaking with him.”  
“I actually have to go. If you see Frieza, tell him I’ll be back later?”  
“Sure thing, see you around, Arwyn,” he said as they walked on by and I faded out.

I had no idea where I was, this wasn’t my bed. This wasn’t my room and what was that beeping?  
“Arwyn, hey, it’s me…”  
I looked over, my sister’s face coming into view. Her blue eyes wide and her long wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulders.  
“Freya? What’s happening?”  
“I tripped you when you ran into the hallway. You hit your head on the railing when you went down. Blood poured out of your nose and you wouldn’t wake up. So, now we’re in the hospital.”  
I looked around with wide eyes. I was in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines.  
“When can we go home?” I asked regretting my decision to come back.  
“I’ll go get a nurse,” said Harper as she patted my hand and left the room.  
“Where’s Alaska?” I asked looking for our other roommate.  
“She’s holding down the fort. We’ll see her when we go home.”  
“Which should be any time now,” said a lady with shoulder length brown hair and bright brown eyes as she grabbed a clipboard from the end of the bed. “We have you scheduled for an MRI and once that is over you will be released.”  
“An MRI?” I asked.  
“Just to make sure everything is okay,” she replied with a smile and then Harper walked back in with a wheelchair.  
“Thank you honey,” the nurse said to Harper. “Now Arwyn, let’s get you into this chair and we will be on our way.”  
The whole experience was a little over an hour and then we were leaving.   
The nurse wheeled me outside and then Freya took my arm, helping me up.   
Harper pulled her car up to the curb and I felt my feet plant themselves. Freya pulled slightly but I didn’t budge.  
“Arwyn,” she said looking back at me. “It’s okay.”  
“You know, we’re not too far from home…I’ll just walk.”  
“Arwyn,” she repeated with a sigh. “You have to get over it.”  
“Get over it?” I hissed pulling my arm from hers.  
Harper got out and handed the keys to Freya. “You go ahead. We’ll walk.”  
Freya went to say something, but Harper held her hand up. Freya sighed but went around to the driver’s side of the silver Versa, climbed in, and then drove off.  
Harper walked over to me, linked her arm with mine and we set out.   
“You will have to move past it,” she said eventually. “In this world we use cars to get us places.”  
“I know,” I replied annoyed.   
“And you will have to go places from time to time that are too far to walk.”  
“Or maybe not.”  
“Do you really wanna live your life like that, Arwyn?”  
“I didn’t want to live this way at all…”  
“We can’t control what happens,” she said, wisps of her auburn hair blowing into my face. “We can only control how we respond.”  
“This is my response,” I said as we walked.  
“And there is nothing wrong with it,” she clarified. “But one day, you will need to have healed from all of this.”  
She was right, I knew. I couldn’t spend the rest of my life terrified of vehicles…but right now, the thought of getting into one…it was too much, and so, we walked. Our feet aching when we finally arrived.  
“I like to look at it this way,” I said as we walked down the driveway. “Think of all the exercise and fresh air I’m getting.”  
“That’s an excellent attitude,” she said with a smile.  
We walked inside, Alaska waiting by the door. She smiled and hugged me tight.   
“Are you hungry? I made a lot of food.”  
We walked upstairs and into the kitchen, there was food everywhere.  
“Did I sleep till Thanksgiving?” I asked.  
Alaska laughed. “It did get a little out of hand…but I wasn’t sure what to make and then…I was worried.”  
“It looks delicious,” I replied hugging her again.  
We lined up, plates in hand, and dipped our food buffet style, and then the four of us sat at the kitchen table. It was nice when we gathered here together to eat homecooked food, nearly all of us smiling. It wasn’t like it used to be…but it was something, almost normal.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Vegeta said is still weighing on Arwyn, why does Frieza keep her around? A mission to Earth is planned but it doesn't pan out. Arwyn has an interesting interaction with Vegeta.

Chapter Nine

What Vegeta said weighed on me while I was away and even when I returned. I knew Frieza was nearby, so I went over and sat on his bed, slipping my shoes off, and bringing my legs up on the bed. I stared out one of the windows, my eyes glued to the swirling galaxies. Space was so beautiful, and I could stare at it forever.   
Frieza’s fingers trailing along my cheek brought me back, I looked up at him. “You didn’t return,” he said.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get away till now.”  
I told him what happened and waking up in the hospital.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked and that was when I felt the tear tracks on my cheeks.  
“Vegeta said…” I began looking away.  
“What? Tell me. I’ll kill him.”  
I smiled at the threat, moving closer to him, my hands holding onto his arms.   
I relayed to him what Vegeta had told me.   
“Arwyn,” he began, my body shivering as my name fell from that mouth. “In a short amount of time…I have come to care for you a great deal.”  
“But does that mean I’m only here because of my abilities?”  
He brought his face closer to mine, I sucked in a breath. He held my chin delicately in his fingers. I could see it on his face, he was reacting to touching me.   
“No Arwyn, that’s not why I’m keeping you around. It’s just an added bonus.”  
I rose to my knees, running my hands up his arms, to his shoulders, his neck and chest. I moved closer, my lips meeting his. He pulled me close kissing me deeply.   
“Vegeta and Nappa are being sent after Raditz,” he said once the kiss ended and he moved over to his chair by the window. “We haven’t heard from him and he should have been back by now.” He pressed several buttons on the console by his chair. “So, if you want to spend some time with that monkey you should do so now.”  
“Do you think Raditz is okay?” I asked.  
“Who knows,” he replied looking at the map in front of his face. “Oh Arwyn?” I looked over from where I stood in front of his bedroom door. “If Vegeta happens to tell you any secret plans he has…be sure to let me in on them.”  
I nodded and left the room, I honestly didn’t really want to see Vegeta, but if he was leaving for who knew how long…  
I knocked on his door, but I didn’t hear anything, figuring he wasn’t there I tried the training room and sure enough, there he was.  
I walked in and sat down out of the way. His eyes flicked to me.  
“What do you want?” he asked.  
“Frieza said you were leaving.”  
“I am. Nappa and I have to go to Earth and retrieve that moron, Raditz who failed to check in,” he paused. “Come to say goodbye?”  
“No,” I replied falling silent once more.  
He continued with his training and then he stopped abruptly looking over at me. “If you have something to say will you get on with it so I can focus?”  
“You can’t focus because a lowly little human like myself is sitting here?”  
That made him angry and he turned away from me only to turn around and complain about it a minute later.  
“Just leave,” he yelled.  
“Nope,” I replied.  
The door opened and Nappa walked in, Vegeta sent an energy blast that way and Nappa caught it, tossing it back.  
“We’re no longer going to Earth.”  
“Why not?” Vegeta asked.  
“Raditz is dead, his brother killed him. Frieza wants all hands on deck when we land on Namek.”  
“Fool, Raditz,” Vegeta said his hands curling into fits as Nappa left the room.  
Dead? He was dead? My first alien friend and he was just gone? I had a flash of his room go through my mind, all perfect like he had never left and now he would never be back. I clutched my chest doubling over in pain, my breathing increasing along with my heart.  
“What’s happening? Arwyn!”  
Vegeta took me into his arms and carried me to his room, placing me on the bed.  
“It’s a panic attack.”  
“A what?”  
“Never mind, just distract me,” I said, my body still locking up.  
“Distract you? How?”  
“Tell me something. Anything.” I was as if he didn’t even have any stories to tell. “How did you end up with Frieza in the first place?” I asked. He looked away. “Okay, how about, a plan for the future? Anything?”  
“I want…”  
“Yes?”  
“I want to become a Legendary Super Saiyan.”  
I nudged and he went into more detail about it. I hung onto every word, my panic attack evaporating.  
“You don’t even know if it’s real,” I observed.  
“Its real,” he confirmed. “I can feel it. And who should achieve this state but me? The Prince of all Saiyan’s.”  
“What happens after you achieve this state?” I asked.  
“Then,” he said bringing a fist up. “I will avenge my people…”  
I stood, walking over to him, me body deciding before I did. My hand reached out, touching his shoulder, he tensed and then turned to look at me. I could feel the power he held inside. I moved closer; my other hand weaved into his hair. I pressed my body to his. My lips finding his neck, my kisses soon turned to nips and licks. What was happening, my body seemed to be doing this all on its own and I was there watching it unfold.  
All at once he pulled me off him. His face flushed as his obsidian eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I was devastated from the lack of contact.  
“You think I can’t feel how powerful you are?” I asked, my hands grasping his forearms and then sliding slowly up his arms. I needed more… “I can feel it,” I said hungrily grabbing his clothes and pulling.  
“You have to go,” he said.  
He felt my body sink I’m sure, because he released me, even though my hands were still on him. I moved closer again but slowly, my hands drifting over his shoulders, to his neck, and then I was slowly, gently pulling him closer.   
“Who would you choose?” he asked, his breath hot on my lips.   
“What?” I asked.  
“Me or Frieza. Choose.”  
“I…”  
He took my wrists and pulled my arms off him. “Don’t come back with your pathetic attempts until you can give me an answer,” he said close to my face.  
He let go and turned away, feeling overwhelmed at what I just did. His tail, I noticed, was free. I grabbed it gently but firmly. He looked back instantly. “What are you doing?”  
I gripped a little tighter letting my hands run along the deep brown fur. Slightly digging my nails in. He was frozen, making the most interesting faces as I worked my way to the end.   
“Nothing Prince Vegeta,” I replied innocently.  
He pinned me to the wall, his hand around my throat. I moaned and locked my eyes with his.   
“Squeeze a little more,” I said lightly touching the fingers that covered my throat.  
“You’re playing a dangerous game, woman.”  
A knock came from the other side of the door.   
“Vegeta, we’re landing soon,” said Nappa through the closed door. “Lord Frieza wants you and the human there.”  
“Fine,” Vegeta barked his eyes returning to mine. “We’ll have to finish this later.”  
I put my hand over his. “Squeeze first.”  
He eyed me curiously, his grip tightening around my throat. My body tingled; wetness erupted, soaking my panties. He seemed to notice when it happened, his gaze intense once more. He smiled, but in a predatory way.   
“Isn’t that interesting?” he asked coming closer to my face, my lips started to tingle from the constant pressure. “Not only do you like power…but you want to be controlled…” The alarm went off overhead and he released me. “This isn’t over,” he said.  
I grabbed his tail as I went by running my fingernails along the length of it, just like I did with my cat. Vegeta tensed as it was happening.  
“Not by a longshot,” I replied releasing his tail and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have landed on Namek and Arwyn gets a taste of who Frieza really is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry about that. But the next is in the works!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Ten

Frieza was just finishing up his battleplan when Vegeta and I walked up. A large button was pressed, and the huge door began to open. His soldiers began making their way out there, Vegeta being one of them. I hung back and Frieza came over to me.  
“I’m returning to my first form,” he said looking me in the eye.  
“Your first form?” I asked taking in his features that have remained unchanged ever sense he first took his final form weeks ago.  
“Just for a little while, then I’ll be back to this one.”  
I loved this form; it was the one I knew most. “When?” I asked running my hands along his arms and chest.  
“Soon,” he replied.  
“And then you’ll be…my Frieza again?”  
He touched my cheek. “Yes, back to your Frieza,” he said with an amused smile.  
“Okay,” I said with a nod.  
He stepped back and then shifted to his third form, his second, and then the first. He stepped into his floaty chair, his fingers brushing my cheek. My skin scorching deliciously.  
We left the ship and I took in my surroundings. The sky was green and held two suns. The land was blue, and the air crisp. From where we were right now, I couldn’t see any life.   
“You know what to do,” Frieza said. “I want those dragon balls!”  
“Yes, Lord Frieza,” his men echoed.   
All of them gathered in front of us, took off into the air, in different directions.  
“Arwyn?”  
“Yes, Lord Frieza?”  
I caught the smirk before it disappeared. “Stay close,” he replied as he began to float away.  
I clutched the top of his floaty chair, walking along with him.

The magic rocks were indeed on this planet, but the inhabitants seemed to be a peaceful people. They were all green with pointy ears and antennas, the way I think of aliens to look like, mostly. They wore clothes and lived in strange houses. Frieza demanded to have the dragon balls and if the people refused, he did what he does best, he destroys things.   
With each ball collected we returned to the ship, they were very large, orange, and each had a different number of red stars on them.  
“How is the dragon summoned?” I asked from the ground. Jeice walked over and sat next to me, letting me know his vast dragon summoning knowledge. “It doesn’t seem real,” I replied when he was done.  
He crossed his arms. “Well it is.”  
I knocked his shoulder with mine. “Your hair looks nice today.”  
“Right? Thank you. No one else noticed.”  
“Most people don’t notice things like that.”  
“Come on, Arwyn,” Frieza said as he floated by. I stood up and followed him. “Captain Ginyu?”  
“Yes, Lord Frieza?” asked the large purple man.  
“I send the Ginyu Force to deal with the…miscreants.”  
“As you command,” he said with a slight bow and then he turned to his men. “Let’s go Ginyu Force!”  
The five members jumped into the air and flew off.  
“What miscreants?” I asked as Frieza and I turned to go.  
“Some people arrived mysteriously after we did.”  
“What are they here for?”  
“I’m not sure yet, but I am quickening   
the search. Nothing is going to stop me from reaching my goal.” His eyes slid over to me. “What are you smiling about?”  
“Your determination, its endearing.”  
“Such big words today,” he replied.  
“I know lots of big words I’ll have you know.”  
“Such as?”  
“Um…abnormalities…abbreviation…isn’t funny that abbreviation is such a long word?” I asked with a laugh.  
“Hilarious,” he replied without humor.  
“Let’s see, bloodcurdling. Calcification. Carbonization. Cannibalism. Caterwauling. Zombification. Zestfulness. Whippoorwills. Viciousness.”  
“Alright alright, clearly I was wrong. You know lots of big words…now use three of those in a sentence.”  
“Hmm,” I paused thinking. “I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the zombification process became complete and my sister began her cannibalistic ways.”  
“Not bad,” he replied as we came upon a village.   
Things went south quickly, Zarbon led the charge after the beings refused to give up the location of the dragon ball. I hung back, watching it unfold. Watching the beings run and cry and beg for this madness to be stopped.   
Frieza sent out a purple beam from his finger, piercing the chest of one of these beings, they went down, purple blood spilling out. Several others crowded around their friend, who lay dead on the ground. I gasped with my hands over my mouth, tears welling in my eyes as Frieza turned, his eyes catching mine. His expression was unreadable.  
I began to fade out.  
“Arwyn!” he yelled as he tried getting to me.

I sat in my bed, tears pouring down my cheeks. I was on the wrong side, Frieza was a bad guy…the only thing he cared about was being immortal. I had heard it all this time but…it didn’t seem real until now. When I saw it first-hand. How could I go back now? If I did then I would be just as awful…but if I didn’t… Was I ready to never see him again?  
**********

Several days passed and I did not return. Even though it hurt…so much to be away from him, I decided it was best to stay away. Not return. I couldn’t be the kind of person who just stood around while innocent beings were being slaughtered. I couldn’t…love a monster. I had to stop. Cold turkey. No more.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn makes a decision. Frieza decides to try things differently. Vegeta takes advantage of an opportunity. Zarbon regrets a decision.

Chapter Eleven

A thought occurred to me one morning, the dragon could bring people back from the dead. So, in theory, those Frieza killed to get the dragon balls could be brought back to life.   
It doesn’t justify what he did, and it shouldn’t impact my decision but…I felt like an addict of some kind. Knowing it wasn’t good for me and going back to it again and again…  
In the days I had been away I felt awful, for just leaving, for not returning to resolve it, for not being able to be near him. Things felt better when he was near, I wasn’t sure why.   
I went back and forth, thinking, debating. In the end, I sat on his bed, waiting for him.  
Not long after sitting down, his door opened, and he ran in. He was back in his final form.   
“Arwyn,” he said walking over.  
My heart sped up; my skin tingled even though he wasn’t touching me. My body ached for his touch. “I wasn’t going to return,” I said after clearing my throat. I looked at his face, missing him more than ever. “I know now that you’re bad for me,” I said as the words tore me in two. “I tried staying away, tried to let you go…but…” He took my hand in his, our bodies shivering at the other’s touch. “It hurt too much to think I’d never see you again,” I finished my eyes welling up, my heart aching.  
“You don’t have to be out there,” he said quietly moving closer to me, his other hand holding lightly onto the side my neck. My body reacted to his touch, wanting more.  
“But…I know it’s happening,” I said, trying to remember that he was awful, and I couldn’t just watch it happen.  
“Arwyn…I’m a being of destruction. A tyrant. A conqueror. It’s simply who I am.”  
“If that’s who you are,” I asked finding his eyes and holding his gaze. “Then what am I to you?” I couldn’t hold the tears back any longer.  
He moved closer, floating up in front of my face, his lips so close to my own. “You are…precious to me, Arwyn.”  
I touched his chest, letting my fingers graze his collarbone and neck. “I can’t stand by and watch you kill innocent beings…I can’t, that’s not who I am.”  
He paused, looking into my eyes, his breathing was coming faster. There was a pondering look crossing his face. The hand on my neck slid around to the back as he pulled me even closer. “If you can get them to hand over the dragon balls…I suppose…we could try…a different way.”  
He was hesitant, out of his element, changing what was upsetting me. He did care about me and if he cared about me…there was still hope. I closed the space between us, slipping my tongue in his mouth. His tongue danced around with mine until we were interrupted by a crash outside. I froze and he pulled back, listening. There seemed to be some sort of commotion happening outside. He hissed moving close to me once more.  
“One day I will have uninterrupted time with you.”  
“Wouldn’t that be lovely,” I replied.  
He pulled away but didn’t release my hand until we left his room, and then all he did was tuck it into his arms as we left the ship.   
Outside there was lots of yelling.  
“What’s happening?” Frieza demanded.  
Zarbon shot me a look before answering. “Vegeta just took the dragon balls and got away.”  
I felt a wave of power radiate from Frieza; it gave me chills.  
“Get. Them. Back.”  
“It probably wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been distracted,” Zarbon muttered.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
He looked at me. “I wasn’t talking to you, human,” he spat.  
“I know, you were talking to Lord Frieza…why don’t you tell everyone what you said.”  
“Zarbon?” Frieza asked.   
He looked between Frieza and I. “I made an observation that if you hadn’t been distracted it wouldn’t have happened, my Lord.”  
“Oh,” Frieza said. “You were questioning my decisions.”  
“Forgive me, my Lord,” Zarbon said falling to his knees.  
Frieza took my hand from his arm, delicately sliding his fingers over my cheek as he walked over to Zarbon.   
“Forgive you?” he hissed.   
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“I told you my decision and again when you voiced your concern. Here we are again Zarbon. That’s more chances than anyone else has gotten.”  
“You are distracted Lord. If you were focused on the task we wouldn’t be where we are right now. Instead you insist on showing that human so much attention that your goals are slipping. I only speak truth, my Lord.”  
Frieza circled him and came back to stand by me. “You understand why I have to do this,” he said to me.  
“I understand,” I said looking over at Zarbon whose face paled. I leaned forward kissing Frieza’s cheek. He wrapped an arm around my middle, pulling me into his side “You don’t have to watch.”  
“I know, Lord Frieza,” I replied.  
But I did watch, the purple beam went through his body easily, it was over in no time.   
“There is no room for insolence,” he said addressing everyone. “Understood?”  
“Yes, Lord Frieza!” the ones around us said in unison.  
“Get the dragon balls and bring Vegeta to me, alive. I want to be the one to deal with him,” he finished with a chuckle. “Come along, Arwyn. We have dragon balls to find.”  
He didn’t release me as he drifted into the air, carrying me as he flew. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing my face close to his face.  
He landed eventually and we stood in front of another small village. The people cowered when they saw him, and their faces said they didn’t know what to make of me.   
“I am here for the dragon ball,” Frieza declared.   
“Are you sure they understand what you’re saying?” I asked.  
“Of course, they understand.”  
“Isn’t a bit ignorant to assume all beings speak the same language as you?”  
“Arwyn, we will discuss this later,” he hissed.  
I smiled and then turned back to the people.  
“Hello, I’m Arwyn. My associate and I are seeking the dragon ball that is hidden somewhere in this village. It would be fantastic if you could hand it over…and no one has to die.” My eyes slid over to Frieza who shook his head but allowed me to try.  
“We can’t,” an older one spoke up.  
“See?” Frieza asked. “They understand.”  
“Why can’t you?” I asked.  
“They are sacred, we can’t allow someone… unworthy to make a wish.”  
“Unworthy,” Frieza spat walking over.   
I put my hand on his chest. “Chill out.”  
“Chill out?” he asked.  
“Yes, it means, be patient.”  
“Patient,” he laughed walking back to where he had been, crossing his arms, and looking out over the people in front of us.   
I nodded, thinking it over. “If you don’t, he will kill you and there is nothing I can do if it goes that far.”  
The one I was speaking with hesitated, but a moment later he turned to another, spoke in another language and then that one disappeared into a house.   
Frieza looked bewildered when one of them brought the large orange ball to us, sat it on the ground and walked back to the others.   
“Thank you,” I replied.  
They didn’t respond, but Frieza grabbed the ball and then we took off, back to the ship.  
“Well?” I asked when we returned.  
“Its not nearly as satisfying, but we got the ball.”

It only took another day to get the rest and then it was just a matter of getting the ones from Vegeta.   
“I don’t want to tell you to stay behind,” he said as we laid by each other on his bed, our hands touching the other. “But there are people on Namek trying to stop me and I don’t want you getting…hurt.”  
I caught his hand, bringing it close to myself. “I will stay in the ship if you would like. But I would like to be there for the wish itself…mostly just to see the dragon.”  
“I will see what I can do,” he said pulling me close. “You sleep now, Arwyn.”  
I snuggled into him, his lips ghosting across my forehead.  
“Yes, Lord Frieza.”  
***********

There was a dull ache inside when I woke up, alone, in Frieza’s bed. I wasn’t sure what it was about but just as it began it faded out into nothing. Strange.   
Later that day pain hit me hard. I doubled over, collapsing on the floor. It was Frieza…he was hurt, I could feel it. I closed my eyes, searching for him.  
The moment I popped up he grabbed me and shoved me behind him.   
“I thought you were on the ship,” he hissed.  
“You’re hurt,” I replied.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Who is this guy?” I asked looking across the field at the glowing golden humanoid.   
“Meet Raditz’s brother.”  
I took in the sight of him, it was just as Vegeta described, a Super Saiyan.   
I grabbed onto Frieza, pressing my lips to his neck. He turned, catching my lips, deepening the kiss, quickening his healing. I tensed, sensing the energy that guy was sending this way. “You need to get back to the ship. Actually,” he paused mid-sentence. “You need to go home, Arwyn.”  
“Go home?”  
“I need to focus on beating this monkey…I can’t do that if you’re…”  
“Fine,” I grumbled. “But I can help you.”’  
“I need to do this. Also, you should know, I killed Vegeta.”  
“You killed Vegeta?!” I asked outraged.  
“He betrayed me!” he shot back.  
The golden man across the field sent another powerful wave this way. Frieza grabbed me, getting us out there.   
“There’s only one way,” he hissed.   
He powered up and then shot out something he called a Death Ball directly into the planet.  
“That’s going to kill everyone isn’t it?”  
He glanced over at me and then back to his opponent. “He can’t breathe in space.”  
“So, your solution to beating him was just kill everyone?”  
“I can’t talk about this right now!” he yelled dodging another attack and then he moved too fast for me to follow as the Saiyan flew over and began attacking him close up.  
I moved out of the way, floating back to the ground, watching the sky, trying to see.  
“Who are you?”  
I looked over and there was a short kid with black hair, a tall green fellow, and a short bald man.  
“I’m Arwyn,” I replied.  
“Where did you come from?” the kid asked walking over.  
“Earth,” I replied.  
This caused some reaction between the three of them.   
“How did you get here?” asked the bald one.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“I’m Gohan, this is Krillen, and Piccolo,” the kid answered. “We’re here trying to stop the evil Emperor Frieza from getting these things called the dragon balls, have you seen any around here?”  
They were Frieza’s enemies. “I haven’t. I’ve got to go,” I said with a wave and then I flew off.  
“Hey wait!” I heard the bald one call, but I didn’t go back.

I didn’t want to distract Frieza, but I didn’t want to be too far away if he needed help.   
After a while I felt a disturbance, something powerful. I looked up and the battle still raged…this was coming from farther away. I scanned the horizon and there! There was a golden light coming from the planet and a large green mass hovering in that light.  
“Arwyn!” Frieza yelled. I flew up and he caught me. “Someone has summoned the dragon! Go stop them!”  
I flew ahead, trying to get there, as fast as I could. The planet was becoming unstable, the sky was darkening, there were waves in the once calm waters. The wind blew relentlessly.   
I never reached the dragon, never saw its face, suddenly I was no longer on Namek.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Namek, not being able to find Frieza. Utter despair, a glimmer of hope, and then a wish of death.

Chapter Twelve

What happened? Where was I? Frieza wasn’t here…I turned to go back.   
“Arwyn no,” Vegeta says catching me. “The planet is going to explode! If you go back, you’ll die.”  
I wiggled from his grasp and then turned to face him. There was a hole in his armor, in the middle of his chest and another on the other side. I touched it, he looked down at my hand and then back to my face.   
“Did he tell you he killed me?” he asked, hatred seeping from his voice.   
“He did.”  
“And you’re still going to him? Pathetic.”  
I pushed up against him, touching him, kissing his neck, running my fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry, Vegeta…you deserve someone…better than me,” I said by his ear.  
“Don’t go,” he replied, causing my heart to squeeze painfully.   
But Frieza needed me and so I went to him.  
He grabbed me, pulled me into him, kissed me, and then pushed me away.  
“Go. Now.”  
“Frieza…”  
“There’s no time. I can survive this explosion, you cannot. Go,” he said, his eyes capturing my own. “I’ll see you soon,” he said brushing his fingers over my cheek.  
I faded out and back to my life. I went about my usual stuff, waiting for him, waiting for it to be okay…

That evening as I sunk into bed, I searched for him. His energy seemed to be scattered, it was hard to pinpoint and when I tried to get to him nothing happened.  
At first, I was frantic, why couldn’t I get to him? But as the days passed, I settled into only trying to get to him once a day, almost like a treat. Making it through another day and then maybe we’ll get to see Frieza before bed.  
This went on for five months. I was barely keeping it together and this day was particularly unfortunate. I gathered myself for the day, taking several deep breaths before emerging from my room.   
I could hear Harper talking to Freya in hushed voices that stopped abruptly when I entered the room  
“Hi!” Harper said with a big smile. “We have lots to choose from for breakfast.”  
“Thanks,” I replied piling a plate with food and grabbing my water bottle from the fridge. “I will be spending the day in the shed; I prefer not to be disturbed. Thanks for breakfast,” I finished with a wave as I walked out the back door.

I settled in, in the shed. It was a nice shed, clean, it even had air conditioning. I used to use it as a ‘hideout’, but now that I’m older, I call it my office. There is little to no office related work happening in this shed, but that is neither here nor there. I ate as much as I could, which wasn’t much at all before putting the plate on a table while I settled in. Today was the day.   
I closed my eyes and searched, finding him almost instantly. My body tingled and before I even decided I popped up.   
We were outside on an Earth looking planet, but it wasn’t my Earth. Several people were there as well. I recognized that kid, Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo. My eyes went to him, he and his father just emerged from a small ship. He looked different, his beautiful body now part machine. His eyes met mine, tingles erupted all over my body. His eyes were wide for a moment, then something else crossed his face. Before I could make sense of it, arms grabbed me, turning me away from him. I struggled, trying to escape.   
“Your efforts are pointless,” a voice growled next to my ear.  
“Vegeta! Let me go!”  
Frieza’s agonizing scream filled the air, pain I have never felt before exploded inside my body, Frieza’s energy faded out until there was nothing. Nothing…  
Vegeta released me and I turned to see a golden-haired teenager wielding a sword. There was nothing, nothing was left. The kid turned that sword on King Cold next, doing away with him as well.   
Nothing? He was just gone? My mind surged, so many images, I searched for him, but there was nothing… My eyes filled with tears; this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not again. Not today…  
I walked over to where clumps of ash had fallen on the ground. My fingers trembled as I reached for them. My sadness was quickly turning to anger…it surged around me, within me, and through me. The wind blew, I could feel several eyes on me.   
“Who is this girl?”  
“Arwyn,” Vegeta said getting closer. “You don’t stand a chance.”   
But the wind didn’t die down, I could feel my power rising, feeding on my anger. Around me rocks began to lift from the ground, hatred seared through me.  
“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” I said through my teeth.  
“Be that as it may, you’ll never keep up with a Super Saiyan.”  
I shot into the air, holding my hands the way Raditz taught me, I channeled my anger into my blast making it bigger, faster, and more powerful. I shot it at Vegeta, mostly because he was pissing me off.  
“Really Arwyn?” he called, though I saw something pass over his face, not quite worry but definitely something.   
I went again, I was full of anger today, of hatred, of sadness, I used that to fuel each blast. I sent one out after the other, all directed at Vegeta. I was getting tired and much to my dismay I hadn’t hit him once. I drifted to the ground, so utterly disappointed in myself.   
He was in front of me suddenly, his eyes dark.  
“Stop it now.”  
“Fuck, you.”  
“If I hit you one time, I could kill you. You know that, right?”  
“Do it,” I said looking into his eyes. “Kill me.”  
He looked me over. “No.” He turned to leave. “Coward.”  
He stopped abruptly and turned back. “Pardon?”  
“You call yourself a Prince? You’re nothing but a monkey, an inferior rabid monkey.”  
“I know what you’re doing.”  
“A disgrace to Saiyans everywhere…or well, the few that are left. Are you a Prince if all your people are dead?”  
He moved back to me, wrapping his hand around my throat.   
“Vegeta! Wait,” called someone from behind him.  
“You should get home,” he said before releasing me and walking away for real.  
I collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down. “Vegeta…please…”  
“Go home Arwyn.”  
I faded out and once I was back in the shed, still unable to feel him, I cried until there weren’t any tears left.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn isn't the only one feeling the severed connection and she isn't the only one suffering through it either. We learn more of Arwyn's past and her plan for what's to come.

Chapter Thirteen

Frieza had been in hell for eleven days before he was able to walk the annoyingly manicured gardens, which brought him to a reflecting pool. He peered in, taking a look at what his enemies were up to, his followers, and then…her.  
“Third on your list, huh?” Raditz asked walking over.  
“I have nothing to justify to you,” he spat.  
“She’s too good for you, you know.”  
Frieza laughed. “She’s too good for any of us.”  
His eyes refocused on the images in the pool. A door opened spilling light into her bedroom.  
“Arwyn? Do you need anything?” Freya asked.  
“No,” she replied.  
Freya hesitated but said nothing, closing the door a moment later. Arwyn began sobbing, it sounded heartbreaking, agonizing. Frieza wanted nothing more than to go to her, wrap her in his arms…  
“You don’t even know what she did do you?”  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“After you were killed, she lost it, she went after Vegeta.”  
“Did she hit him?”   
“No, but she was much stronger than she used to be.”

Frieza began checking in on her daily, forgoing his followers and enemies altogether.   
Others in hell have positioned themselves to be nearby when he watches her. Jeice and Raditz both liked her and its not like there is lots to do.   
He watches her when she’s alone at night, singing and missing him. He sees her sitting alone with her eyes closed, searching for him. When she’s falling asleep alone and cold.   
He’s right on time as she settles in on the window seat with her eyes closed.   
“She doesn’t give up, does she?” observed Jeice as he came over to watch the reflective pool.  
“No, she doesn’t,” he replied with a smirk.  
He looked at her while she searched for him. He willed himself to be found, he was reaching out, as far as he could. But he could see the look on her face, she wasn’t able to feel him. Her shoulders shook as she cried.   
“Was it real? Did it happen?” she asked aloud.   
********

“She was fine,” Freya said. “And then the anniversary happened.”  
“We knew this was going to be hard,” Harper replied as they stood in a doorway watching Arwyn in the backyard.   
“But what do we do? How long should this be allowed to go on for?”  
“As long as it takes. You can’t rush healing, Freya. You need to be patient with her.”  
“I am,” Freya protested. “I just…I just want my sister back.”  
“I understand,” Harper replied. “Arwyn is doing the best she can.”  
Arwyn was lying in the backyard, her eyes closed, always searching, her mind always thinking. Trying to come up with a plan of some kind. Each failed attempt left her in tears but each day she’d try again anyway.  
Frieza’s time in hell was for the most part an inconvenience. Like he had been put in time out. He spent his days being tortured, fighting the other hell dwellers, and watching Arwyn’s life. 

They watched in the reflecting pool as Arwyn lay on her bed in the dark. There was a noise that Frieza couldn’t make sense of, her breathing was sporadic, she sounded like she was whimpering.  
“What is she doing?”   
Raditz smirked leaning closer, he swore he could smell her. “She’s masturbating,” he said his eyes glued to her.   
“No, she’s not.”  
“Yes, she is. I’ve been dead a lot longer than you have, Frieza. I’ve been watching her, and I know what she sounds like.”  
“You’ve been watching her?” he asked his hands curling into fists.  
“I have. For a while now.”  
“Well, its not a competition,” he said.  
“That’s good, cause I’d be winning.”  
Frieza flew over slamming his body into Raditz’s, they tumbled backwards before righting themselves. Raditz sent out a blast of which Frieza knocked it away before returning the blast. His blast hit and Raditz fell to the ground.  
“Who knew the mighty Lord Frieza was so insecure.”  
“Insecure,” he hissed going after him again.

Apparently, masturbation as Raditz had called it, was an activity Arwyn practiced often.   
One day when they looked into the pool, they were met with a closed shower curtain.  
Frieza decided he would give her some time to finish her shower and return later.   
He returned half an hour later. “How is she still in there? What could she possibly be doing?”  
Raditz leaned in, listening intently. It was subtle, under the music and the water but he could hear it. He gave Frieza a knowing look.  
“Again?”   
“Arwyn is a sexual being,” he replied. “I don’t understand how the two of you work at all.”  
The water in the shower stopped, a hand popped out, grabbed a towel and then disappeared. A moment later Arwyn stepped out and left the bathroom. He wasn’t going to watch her as she was naked and that wasn’t something they had explored yet, but the jagged marks on her back made him stop.  
“What do you suppose those are from?” Jeice asked.  
“I don’t know, she never said…”

Torture was nothing he couldn’t handle, with each session he used it to fuel his training. He was still getting stronger, even while dead.  
Being away from Arwyn however, seeing her hurting, in agony, needing him…it was a lot to bear. He continued to reach out to her, even though he too was unable to sense her. But he tried every day.   
*********

Arwyn woke up one morning, went about her usual routine. Things seemed to be looking up, kind of. She at least was getting out of bed in the morning hours and returning to a somewhat normal routine.  
She lingered in the hallway, as she usually did, though this practice still confused Frieza as he watched her staring at her roommates closed doors. She continued to the kitchen, she was the only one home and after going about getting some food for herself her eyes fell on the large calendar everyone in the house used. On this particular day on the calendar, it was circled in red. Arwyn knew what it meant, and she didn’t like it.  
He watched as she went about her day, spending a while out in the shed searching for him. When that happened, he picked a fight with all the beings around him, powering up as much as he could in an attempt that she might be able to find him.  
All in all, it ended up being nothing more than a good workout.  
She left the shed in a huff.   
That evening, Freya and the others arrived with food and a cake. Arwyn was becoming more and more agitated as the scene unfolded before her.  
Freya, Alaska, and Harper were all smiles, as they sat together at the kitchen table. Arwyn was quiet, until it was time to cut the cake.  
“Arwyn, why don’t you cut it?” Freya asked.  
“Pass.”  
Freya looked concerned but recovered, cutting the cake and handing out pieces.  
“Should we sing Happy Birthday?” Freya asked looking around at the table.  
Arwyn stood suddenly, her chair making an awful noise against the floor. “No, we shouldn’t.”  
“Arwyn!” Freya hissed. “I thought this would be a nice idea. We could all have a quiet night in.”  
“There are no more birthdays for the dead.”  
“What is wrong with you!” Freya yelled.  
“Me? Really? Me!”  
“Yes, you, Arwyn. What is wrong with you?”  
“Why don’t we all just take a second?” Harper chimed in.  
“I don’t want to have birthday celebrations for dead people. They aren’t here, they aren’t aging, because they’re dead.”  
“I can’t take it!” Freya yelled. “Go to your room!”  
“My room? How old do you think I am?” she snapped back as she headed for the backdoor.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Freya yelled.  
“You aren’t Mom, you never will be, so stop trying.”  
“Don’t you dare walk out of this house.”  
“You wanna have your parties for dead people, and clean out their rooms right after it happens and get rid of it all their stuff, and move on like they are what? On vacation? They’re not. They’re dead and they are never coming back.”  
“Arwyn,” Harper said, her voice calm. “Everyone grieves differently.”  
“Fine,” Arwyn replied. “You have your party. But I think it’s ridiculous.”  
She walked out into the backyard, through a gate in the fence, and then she took off running.  
Arwyn didn’t stop until she reached the cemetery. She paced back and forth before walking in and then she went slowly to her destination. She sat in front of three headstones, tears clouding her vision.  
“I never wanted to be here,” she said quietly. “You guys are gone, you’re not here. Only your bodies are. And who knows what is left after more than a year of decay…things are…difficult without you guys. I found someone…amazing and he was helping but…” she shook her head and wiped her face, new tears replacing the ones wiped away. “He’s gone now too, and he didn’t leave behind a body for me to visit and cry over. He’s just…”  
She cleared her throat. “I miss you guys. So much. Everyday.” She stood, wiping her face once more. “Happy Birthday little brother. Sorry I didn’t bring you a present, but dead men have no need for presents. High five,” she said lightly hitting the stone that read: Lynden James.   
She waved to the stones and walked away. “Frieza, I will find you. I will get back to you. Meeting you was fate and I’ll find you again. I am not meant to be here in this place. I am meant to be where you are.”  
On her walk home she had time to think and a thought lit up her face.  
“Oh my gosh…in all of my sadness I haven’t been able to think…the dragon balls…they can bring Frieza back.”  
Frieza leaned closer to the reflecting pool, listening even more intently.  
“I’ll need help. I need plan.”

When she made it home, she went inside to collect what she would need, on the way back out of the house she ran into her sister.  
“Arwyn?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t get rid of their stuff.”  
“You didn’t?”  
“No,” she said shaking her head. “I just moved it out. I thought, it would be helpful to have it out and for Harper and Alaska to move in. All their stuff is in storage and I can take you in you want to go.”  
“In a car?” Arwyn asked.  
“I picked the closest unit to the house, so we could walk.”  
Arwyn nodded. “I’m I yelled and that your party idea is stupid.”  
She laughed. “It is kind of dumb…but hey, cake…”  
“Right? Any excuse for cake. I have some things to do, so I’m going to the shed. But, I’ll clean up the kitchen.”  
“Oh, you mean from the glasses and forks we used? Gee thanks.”  
“Happy to help,” she replied and then went outside to the shed.  
She sat on the floor; a notebook open on the table in front of her.   
“I’ll need help…the only people I know who aren’t dead are…Vegeta and based on what I said to him the last time I saw him I doubt he would help. However, if I could convince him to help…how would I do that? I couldn’t tell him the real reason I’m hunting dragon balls, obviously. He would want something and what do I have? Nothing. I need minions…”  
She was quiet for a bit, writing things down.  
“Wait a minute? What about Ginyu? Is he dead?” She closed her eyes but opened them a few minutes later. “I don’t know his energy…Vegeta is my only option. Frieza I don’t know if you can hear me, you probably can’t, but that’s okay cause I’m just going to keep talking out loud anyway. I barely have a plan and its not like me not to think things through…but I’ll never know unless I ask. Vegeta will want to know why…what can I tell him? Oh…I have a tragic backstory. I’ll have to use it. Just wait for me Frieza, I’m getting you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the perspective change wasn't hard to follow, but I thought it was important for us to see Arwyn as Frieza sees her. ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated1


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn and Vegeta engage in a trade.

Chapter Fourteen

I wanted to have uninterrupted time for gathering the dragon balls and so I slept on my idea, smoothed out the details in the morning, and once everyone had left for the day, I settled in.  
“It doesn’t matter if he’s angry, and if he kills me…then I might be able to find Frieza easier that way, so it all works out. Nice pep talk, Arwyn.” I breathed in deeply. “The goal is getting to Frieza, and I have to do it because his soldiers are morons and will never be able to figure it out. So, it has to be me. Okay, here we go.”  
I popped up and felt an energy blast coming my way. I tensed and sent my shield up. Then I came face to face with Vegeta.   
“Didn’t think I’d see you again.”  
“I wasn’t planning on being seen again.”  
“What changed?”   
“I need your help.”  
“No,” he replied. “Now get out.”  
“I have a very important mission and I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
“An important mission like what?”  
“I want to find the dragon balls.”  
Frieza and all the others around him were really listening now.  
“What for?” he asked eyeing me skeptically.  
“I want to revive my parents and my little brother. My sister and I are really struggling without them,” I said looking away. “I just want to bring my family back and forget about this place…and all of you.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yep.”  
“Why should I? What’s in it for me?”  
“What do you want?”  
“No Arwyn!” Jeice yelled at the reflecting pool. “Don’t ask him that!”  
“From you? Not much.”  
“Is there something you want from someone else or something I could get you from somewhere that you want?”  
“How about I take something?” he asked.  
“Take something like what?”  
“You, from Frieza,” he said walking closer, his eyes predatory.   
“How do you plan on doing that?”  
He continued to walk towards me, and I took a step back, a sinister grin crossed his face. He pushed me against a wall and inhaled my scent, it would have been creepy if it had been anyone else.   
“I want you,” he growled and then he ran his tongue up the side my neck.   
“You do?” I asked confused.  
“Arwyn,” he said my name almost painfully. “Obviously.”  
“Well it hasn’t been obvious to me!”  
“That day, the last time I saw you…everything you did, everything you said…it made me want you like I’ve never wanted anyone else.”  
I felt his teeth brushing against my skin, I shivered.  
“Me? A human who said horrible things to you and tried to hurt you? I’m the one you want?”  
“I like my women feisty,” he replied casually.  
“Just so we’re clear you want to…”  
“I want to fuck you Arwyn,” he said spelling it out.  
“Just once?”  
“I guess we could see how it goes, but yes, just once.”  
If I did this, he would help me get the dragon balls which gets me to Frieza. “Okay,” I agreed.  
He leaned back and looked into my eyes. “Okay?”  
“Yes.”  
He nodded. “I’ll be right back, stay here.”  
“Actually, why don’t we plan for tonight? I’ll just come back later.”  
“Deal,” he said walking away.  
I faded out and let the weight of what I just agreed to, really seep in.   
I had the rest of the day to ponder it all and how I wanted it to go. That evening I ate dinner early and then took a shower. I sat on my bed before going back.  
“Frieza? No matter what happens, I’m coming for you. No matter what Vegeta says or anything he may promise. My goal, is you. That’s the goal. And if you can hear me…or see me…please don’t watch. But know, I’ll be thinking of you.” I took a deep breath and returned.  
Vegeta stood in the same room he had been in before. He led me to his bedroom, which was a room with a mattress on the floor, a small table, two small windows and not much else.   
“Looks cozy,” I said observing the room.  
“It suits my needs just fine for now.” He handed me a round device just a little bit bigger than my own hand. “There is this agonizing Earth woman, Bulma is her name. She’s Kakarot’s friend…”  
“Who is Kakarot?” I asked interrupting.  
“Raditz’s brother.”  
“Okay, continue.”  
“She made this device to find dragon balls.”  
“Wow, that’s impressive.”  
“She’s an inventor or sorts and pretty smart.”  
“It sounds like…you like her.”  
“Jealous?” he asked.  
“Immensely,” I replied looking over at him.  
He closed the space between us, my body shaking.  
“You’re nervous?” he asked inhaling deeply.   
“I’m just…”  
His obsidian eyes pierced mine. “Is this…your first time?”  
“No,” I answered honestly, instantly. “But it is my first time with an…alien.”  
“You and Frieza never…”  
“Okay, first, don’t talk about him…and second, no.”  
“Fair enough,” he said pushing me against the wall, his hand snaking around my throat.   
“If you had access to this device why haven’t you used it?”  
“I’d rather train and get to where I want to be than wish myself there,” he replied.   
Frieza watched in the reflecting pool as Vegeta ran his tongue over her neck, watched as she struggled against him when he bit into her soft flesh, letting out a most interesting moan.  
“Thought she asked you not to watch?” Raditz asked walking over.  
“She said that in an attempt to protect me, I however, don’t need protecting. Arwyn is a sexual being, as you said, and I need to figure out how to do this.”  
Raditz made a face, considering this, and then turned his attention back to the pool, there was no way he was going to miss it.   
Vegeta kissed, licked, and bit his way down Arwyn’s neck. He took her in his arms and brought her over to his bed. Crawling over her, taking her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head as his other hand made its way under her shirt. He touched her body with expert movements. Removing her shirt as he touched and nipped at her skin. Letting his fingers brush against her nipples and then he pulled on them, squeezing slightly. She nearly purred for him. Her pants and panties were removed next. He ran his fingers lightly over her thighs, down her legs. She inhaled sharply, her eyes moving over his face. The look in his eyes was magnetic, hypnotic, he held her gaze in the moonlight that streamed in through the window.   
He moved down to her legs, pushing them apart. He kissed her inner thighs, delicately. Then he bit into the soft flesh, causing her to cry out, asking for more. He moved up closer to her center, his breath ghosting over her and then he moved back up to her face, suddenly, kissing her deeply, his hand around her throat. She put her hand over his, pushing into it and he increased the pressure. She moaned deliciously into his mouth. He ran his tongue over that space between her breasts. She shivered at the contact. He bit into her ribs, she half-moaned half-screamed but he took it as encouragement, and he bit the other side as well. His tongue ran over her stomach, down, down and then it slipped into that wet place. Arwyn couldn’t think, as waves of pleasure shook through her. She wasn’t a virgin, that much was true, but she had never experienced anything quite like this.   
His tongue encircled the nub there, hitting all the right places and then she felt his fingers enter her. She seized at the sudden sensation. He worked his fingers in and out, Arwyn growing wetter as she was pushed over the edge, crying out as her body shook.   
Vegeta smirked. “That’s one,” he said and then he got back to work.  
He pulled off his clothes, slipped her legs over his shoulders, as he held onto her hips, diving face first into her center. Lapping at the sweet nectar that flowed out. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could, wiggling it around inside. She trembled again, releasing all over his face.   
“Two,” he said pulling back and wiping his face with his hand.   
He repositioned himself, settling his body between her legs. He looked down at her, her eyes drinking in his every move. He lined himself up and all at once thrust inside. Arwyn had never felt anything like this before, the fit was tight, but she found herself moving her legs further apart, wanting as much of him as possible. She grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her throat, he squeezed as he began a rhythm.   
He was rough, deliciously so. Arwyn’s lips tingled from the pressure of his hand pressing into her throat. He changed his angle and she exploded, erupting in a new round of moans and shaking.  
“Three,” Vegeta said as he continued his onslaught, Arwyn grabbing onto him with her legs, not wanting it to end.  
She ran her hands up his arms and over his chest, loving the way each muscle felt. He put one of her legs over his shoulder, moving faster, getting even deeper inside. Arwyn pleaded for him to keep going between her growing cries.   
When Vegeta released, she shook again, crying out. “Four,” he said slowly backing out of her.  
The look on her face said it all, this wasn’t over. He instructed her to turn over, she did and went up on all fours. He pushed himself roughly back into her, she pushed against him, wanting more of him. He grabbed onto her hips as he began a new pace. She took one of his hands, bringing it awkwardly to her throat. But he held her there just the same, pulling her back into him by her neck. She moaned deliciously, he pulled her up, closer to him, kissing her neck and then he bit into it roughly, she responded just as he hoped, by releasing once more.  
“Five.”  
“Hit me,” she whimpered, looking back at him. He smirked and slapped her ass, she cried out. “Again…harder,” she commanded.  
He did as she asked and then a few more thrusts sent both of them over the edge. Their bodies shaking with pleasure and then they she fell over onto the bed. “Six,” he said not even out of breath yet.  
It took me a while for my breathing to return to normal, for the delicious shaking to end. I would be sore in the morning…  
Vegeta handed me my clothes as he pulled his underwear on and then rejoined me on the bed. I pulled on my undies and shirt and then laid down once more.  
“Staying here are you?” he asked.  
“Oh, do you want me to leave?”  
“I don’t care one way or the other.”  
“Oh…” I replied feeling my heart drop, suddenly feeling…dirty. Feeling like I wanted to be anywhere but here. I went to stand up and he pinned me to the bed, his eyes smoldering.  
“If you want me to stay, just say so,” I said.  
He looked away but didn’t release me. I laid back down, my head resting on a pillow.  
“We can begin the search tomorrow,” he replied.  
“Thank you, Vegeta.”  
He nodded, stretching out by me. As I got sleepy, I began to get cold, the way I did. I could feel warmth radiating from Vegeta. I rolled closer to him, my back pressing against his. He rolled over, draping his arm casually over me.   
“Six times,” Raditz said with a sigh, wishing he could have been there too.  
The whole encounter had befuddled Frieza, but he was willing to try anything for Arwyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon another read through, I did a bit of editing to the end of this chapter. I think it flows much better now. ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwyn and Vegeta gather the dragon balls. Arwyn feels the tingles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my intention for Arwyn and Vegeta to be an item as well, but sometimes characters have other ideas. The chemistry just doesn't really seem to be there for the two of them, plus there is also Raditz, who was meant to be a throw away character but in his short time in the story he really grew on Arwyn.  
> So for this chapter when Arwyn and Vegeta are gathering dragon balls, I sped it up, if they get together later, so be it, but for me, I'm just not feeling it. 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter Fifteen 

Before we could set out on our journey, Bulma insisted we come to her house for breakfast and she wanted to give us things to ease our journey.  
I didn’t want to be there and neither did Vegeta but, food apparently changed his mind. So, we sat outside at a nice table heaped with food while Bulma explained the capsules, what they did, and how to use them.   
She said Vegeta had told her, I was on a mission to wish my family back to life and she wanted to help however she could. I shot a look at Vegeta, I couldn’t believe he shared that with someone else.   
Bulma was kind and helpful, she didn’t have to give me anything or help out at all…but as we left her house and set out on our journey, I had a case of capsules that would provide food and shelter.  
We were able to find one dragon ball before it was time to make camp. I was doubtful as I held the capsule, but I did just as Bulma said and threw it out onto the ground. A moment later, a small house sat before us. Inside, the kitchen was full of food. There was a living room, a bathroom, and one bedroom.  
Vegeta went about looking around the kitchen for something to eat.  
“Do you know how to cook?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I replied. “Do you?”  
“I can catch animals and cook them up, yes.”  
I laughed and found something to make. “I’ll take care of this then.”  
“I can…help,” he said slowly, hesitantly.  
“Okay.”  
So, I gave him easy jobs, chopping vegetables and stirring things. In no time the meal was complete, and we sat at the small table and ate together.  
“How long do you think this whole expedition is going to take?”  
“Depends on how fast we can gather each ball.”  
I nodded, made sense. It all boiled down to how fast we could get to each one.   
“Eager to see your family?” he asked not looking at me.  
“Of course, we’ve already been apart for a while.”  
“Are you ever going to tell me that story?” he asked.  
“Maybe one day,” I replied.  
We ate the rest of the meal in silence. I cleaned up and then went to the bedroom, unsure. He was sprawled out on the bed.   
“Are you going to come in here or just stare?” he asked making me flinch, not knowing he was awake.  
I walked over, slipped my shoes off, and then I crawled up onto the bed, lying next to him. He rolled over, casually draping his arm over me. 

Vegeta and I fell into a routine rather quickly. Our journey was a lot of camping, as much as camping can feel in a portable house, and a lot of flying. So far, in the span of eleven days we had four of the seven.   
I went home, thinking about seeing Frieza again, about how close he was.

That night, my mind wandered, my hands remembering how his body felt, my body remembering how his energy felt…I felt tingles all over my body suddenly. I closed my eyes, remembering this sensation, when I opened them again I was somewhere else.   
This place was beautiful, there were gardens that looked fancy and well kept, there were these beautiful looking wells with crystal clear water in them. Where was I?   
“Arwyn, what are you doing here?” Jeice asked.  
“Where is here?” I asked.  
“Hell,” he replied simply. “Did you die?”  
I turned around again. “No,” I breathed. My eyes darted around, catching crimson eyes and holding them, my heart skipping a beat. My legs were moving before I decided as I ran to him wrapping my whole body around him, pulling him into me.  
“You found me,” he said quietly, wrapping his tail around my leg, his hands in my hair.  
“I did,” I replied through my tears, trying to get as close to him as possible. “I’ve missed you…so much, my Frieza.”  
“I’ve never missed someone so much,” he replied still holding onto me. “I’ve never missed anyone.”  
“Why couldn’t I get to you until now?” I asked.  
“I have no idea; I couldn’t feel you either. It was…it has been, agonizing.”  
I pulled back, looking at his face, his beautiful crimson eyes, he looked pained. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his unable to help it. He pulled me closer, taking my face in his hands. I felt whole, complete, as I touched him his energy pulsed through me.   
“Here’s the plan…” I said finally coming up for air.  
“I know the plan; we’ve been watching you,” he said against my lips.  
“Oh, well, that’s creepy…”  
“Not all the time. But I know you’re gathering the dragon balls to wish me back.”  
“Yes, that’s my plan.” I let him go, looking around us for the first time. There were several others standing nearby. “Can you make them go away so I can tell you the rest?”  
His eyes flicked to the others and then he moved his head in another direction. One by one they drifted away. I reached out, touched his face and then I moved close, entangling myself with him. He held me in his strong arms, his tail curling once again around my leg.  
I leaned in and kissed him, he pulled me closer, kissing me deeply, like he had really been missing me too. I pulled back, just enough so I could see his crimson eyes.   
“Once I wish you back, we are going on a mission to get them again.”  
“Why?” he asked as his fingertips lightly touched my collarbone, making my skin shiver under his touch.  
“Because then, we’re going to make you immortal.”  
His eyes focused on mine, intense, his face serious.  
“It’s what you want…” I said, touching his neck, his jaw. “And if you’re immortal, no one can kill you…and you’ll be…mine forever…” I finished with a smile and then I leaned in, taking his bottom lip in my teeth.  
His hand came up, lightly touching my neck and then my face, bringing me closer, his lips capturing my own. His tongue slithered into my mouth which caused me to moan into his. He pulled back. “You’re going to have to go. Someone is going to find out I’m experiencing pleasure of some kind and the torturing will continue.” He saw the look that crossed my face, his eyes softened, and he brought his face close once more. “I can take it.”  
“Torture?” I asked, pain flickering in my chest.  
“When you do what I’ve done…this is the afterlife you get. But I’m training, every day.”  
“While being tortured.”  
“Yes, but I’m still getting stronger,” he ensured.  
“Yes, you are,” I said leaning in again. “Your energy is…intoxicating now that I can feel it.” He smirked. “There are a few problems…”  
“Such as?” he asked, his hand threading back into my hair. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of me either.   
“Vegeta, he’ll be there when you come back.”  
“I can handle Vegeta,” he replied coolly hovering near my lips once more.  
“No, I don’t want you to kill him, or him to kill you.”  
“Arwyn,” he sighed, pulling back to look into my eyes.  
“Please Frieza…for me, don’t kill him.”  
“Not worried about him killing me?” he asked.  
“He can’t, not right now. Maybe one day but you’ll be immortal before then.”  
“Frieza!” yelled Jeice suddenly. “They’re coming.”  
He sighed again. “I give you my word, I won’t kill Vegeta.”  
“It won’t be long before everyone knows that you’re there…they will do everything to stop us.”  
“We’ll have to figure it out later,” he said bringing his mouth to mine.  
I wanted to stay right here, by him, touching him. But after a final deep kiss his told me to go.   
“Alright, what’s going on here?” a voice asked from behind me.  
He let me go and quickly moved me behind him, holding an arm out to keep me back. I grabbed onto that arm, knowing in a moment I would be gone, without him once more.  
“You’ll have to come with me, ma’am,” the being said to me.  
“No one will touch her,” Frieza said loudly, commanding and then he turned his head, looking back at me. The look there told me he loved me, my heart expanded, my body tingled. “Go,” he told me.  
And so, I went…

I popped up next to Vegeta the next day.  
“I got another,” he said smoothly.  
“Nice job…”  
“We’re almost done.”  
“We are…” I had to tell him.  
“Come on,” he said as he grabbed me, slinging me up on his back and then taking off, even though I could fly on my own.  
I held on tight, not wanting to fall. “Vegeta there is something I have to tell you…” I said by his ear.  
“Is it about your real wish? I already know what you’re planning.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“I know you’re planning on bringing Frieza back. Did you really think I believed the lie you fed me?”  
“Then why…?” I asked so confused. “Why aren’t you trying to stop me?”  
He touched down, let me go and faced me. “Isn’t it obvious,” he said with a smirk. “I’m finally going to avenge my people.”  
“Avenge your people? What do you mean?”  
“Frieza killed the Saiyan’s and destroyed our planet. All because he was afraid of what we could become.”  
My heart dropped, not because of this revelation. “So, I’m going to bring him back and you’re just going to kill him?”  
“What do you want me to say?” he asked.  
“Vegeta…I love him…” I said after several moments.  
“It’s not my fault you fell in love with a tyrant.”  
“I won’t let you.”  
“You think you can stop me?” he hissed.  
“I think I can stand in your way.”  
“You think I won’t blast right through you to get to him?” he growled bringing his face close.   
Suddenly a blast came at us, he scooped me up and jumped out of there. His eyes met mine as we hoovered in the air.   
“No,” I replied touching his cheek. “I don’t think you would.”  
He held me tighter as he dodged another blast.  
“What do you think he’s going to do if you bring him back? He’ll be back to building up his army and enslaving planets in no time.”  
“Maybe not, he could…”  
“Maybe?” he snorted interrupting me. “You are going to risk this planet on a maybe? Maybe I was wrong about you,” he said through his teeth, suddenly disgusted. He looked into my eyes, his gaze intense, searing through me. “Maybe you’re not the woman I thought you were…maybe you’re just as awful as he is.”  
He took me to the ground and then went to deal with whoever was throwing energy at us. I sat on the ground, tears clouding my vision. When it was taken care of, he sat by me, taking my backpack and looking for food.   
“Rethinking things?” he asked.  
I sniffed and wiped my eyes, Frieza and the others crowded around the reflecting pool, eager to know the answer.  
“No,” I replied. “I’m not. Frieza will live again…neither you, nor anyone else can stop him.”  
“He will be stopped,” he replied simply.  
I leaned closer to him. “Not by you.”  
He looked over at me, his eyes blazing. “I will have my revenge.”  
I didn’t want to antagonize him further, we still had two dragon balls to find and so I held back any further comments. What he said repeated in my head for the next few days.  
‘Maybe you’re just as awful as he is.’   
Was I awful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in a Vegeta romance, may I direct your attention to another story I'm currently working on, called Star-crossed. It's a three part story with maybe more to come. Star-crossed follows, You and you are an android named, Zandra. Created by Dr. Gero you were one of the last created and first to wake up. You are very unique, being the only android of your kind. You have to go back in time to make a wish, stopping a future evil, and be careful not to mess up the timeline. It's in the past that your epic romance begins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Arwyn has been waiting for.

Chapter Sixteen

The rest of our time together wasn’t as smooth, it was a bit uncomfortable, but it was all over soon enough.   
I held all seven of them in my hands, soon I would be face to face with a wish granting dragon! It didn’t even feel real, as I placed all of them on the ground in a clump.   
“Let’s get this over with,” Vegeta said as he leaned against a tree, his arms crossed.  
I cleared my throat, speaking the words Vegeta had taught me.  
“Eternal Shenron, by your name, I summon you forth,” I spoke clearly aloud.  
A light sprang up from the ground as a huge green dragon flew out.  
“I will grant one wish,” he said, his voice deep and loud.  
“Wow, this is amazing…I’ve always wanted to see a dragon!” I said with a huge smile. “Mr. Dragon, sir, I wish for Frieza to be brought back to life, please.”  
“I can’t restore him without a body,” Shenron said.  
“I think that’s a lie,” I challenged.  
“It is not,” the dragon huffed at me.  
“Fine,” I hissed. “I wish to summon Porunga.” I said invoking the name of the Namekian Dragon.  
“Why him?”  
“Because he WILL do as I wish…”  
“Fine,” Shenron grumbled, his eyes glowing red and then a moment later Frieza stood before me, almost just like I remembered.  
“Happy?” Shenron asked.  
“Ecstatic,” I replied.   
Shenron disappeared, the dragon balls scattered and then Frieza attacked Vegeta.  
I gasped, he moved too fast for me to see exactly, but I heard it. Purple light burst from his finger and then he scooped me up and we were flying away.  
“You said you wouldn’t kill him,” I said breathless.  
“He’ll live.”  
“Then why…?”  
“I didn’t want him following us.”

Once Frieza was convinced, he had flown far enough and hidden his energy, he stopped, settling on the grass right by a beautiful waterfall and a small lake. We sat on the ground in front of each other.   
“How do you feel?” I asked, his skin glowing orangey in the sunset, the metal bits that were attached to him blinding me when they caught the fading sunlight.  
“Alive,” he said with a smirk. He brought his hands up, curled them into fists and then he looked at me. “I can’t believe you really did it. You are my most loyal follower. The only one worthy of basking in my presence.”  
I nodded, happy he thought so highly of me. “Remember that if we ever encounter any of them again.”  
He laughed and took my face in his hands, pulling me closer until our lips touched.   
“But what about…this?” I asked touching the unnatural hunks of machine that held his body together.  
“I’ll heal,” he replied confidently. “Soon my body will regenerate on its own and the rest can be removed.  
“Then I think we should speed up this healing of yours, Lord Frieza,” I said leaning closer.  
My lips tingled as we kissed, I could feel my energy pouring into him.   
“What’s the plan?” he asked pulling back to look me in the eyes.   
“Find the dragon balls again, make you immortal. The trouble is…you have to wait a year in between uses.”  
He nodded, thinking. “How will we find them?” I dug in my backpack producing the device from Bulma. “I thought Vegeta had that,” he said taking it with his tail.  
“I took it,” I replied with a shrug.  
His eyes were back on mine, his hand ran down my cheek and then he was leaning in once more. His lips on mine, his tongue pushing inside. His hands held onto either side of my face and then I could feel his tail slide under my shirt, and I looked at him. “Frieza!” I said shocked.  
He hesitated, but there was a determined look on his face. “I want to try,” he whispered.   
I caught his tail and pushed it back out of my shirt. “We’re not there yet.”  
He gave me a look. “You were all too excited to explore that monkey’s body…”  
My mouth fell open. “I asked you not to watch that.”  
He looked away, his hands dropping, and I moved closer, my fingers trailing along his chest and collarbone. “You watched anyway?”  
“I don’t know much about this,” he said after a moment, his eyes sliding back to me. “And Raditz said…”  
“Raditz?” I asked, my eyebrows coming together.  
“He’s been watching you from hell this whole time.”  
“He’s what?” I asked shocked.  
“In the reflecting pools, Raditz has been watching you pretty much since he was killed.”  
“That’s…that’s…” I tried to form a coherent thought. “What did he say?”  
“He said you are a sexual being and…”  
“Oh, my…okay. Frieza, how I feel when I’m with Vegeta…”  
“Or by yourself,” he said matter-of-factly. “What did that monkey call it? Masturbation?”  
“Wow,” I said, my mind reeling. “The feeling I am chasing with Vegeta or by myself…I feel that with you whenever we touch.”  
He looked at me skeptically. “But why?” he asked touching my face, my body reacting, leaning in.  
“I don’t know. But we don’t have to do…anything else until we’re ready.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked, doubt in his eyes.  
A smile spread over my mouth. “Yes,” I replied and then I molded my body to his, my lips pressed to his.  
He rolled over onto the ground, holding me against him, his tongue sliding into my mouth.   
“Arwyn,” he said by my ear. “You have to restrain yourself. As you heal me I can feel it draining you.”  
“Sorry,” I breathed.  
We kissed and held each other until we fell asleep.

I knew something was strange the moment my eyes opened the next morning. I sat up in bed and sniffed. I knew that smell…  
I jumped out of bed and left my room, running to the kitchen ready to stake my claim on the delicious smorgasbord that awaited.   
However, as I slid into the kitchen in my socks I stopped dead as there was someone unfamiliar sitting at the kitchen table, in the seat where my father always sat.  
This man looked over, his hair was dark and falling in his eyes, he had dark stubble on his face, and he wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and work boots.  
He smiled at me and held his coffee cup out in greeting.  
“You must be Arwyn,” he said, his voice deep.  
“Yeah…who are you?”  
Just then Freya breezed into the room.  
“Arwyn, you’re up,” she said sounding surprised.  
“Well that does tend to happen in the mornings. Who is this dude?”  
Freya got a strange look on her face before she stepped up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, then she turned to look at me, a huge smile on her face.  
“Arwyn, I’d like to introduce you to Justin Montgomery. My boyfriend.”  
“Your what now?”  
“It may come as a shock, but we have actually been together for a while now…and I thought it was time for the two of you to meet.”  
“A while? Like how long?” I asked grabbing a plate and piling it high with food.   
“We’ve been dating for nearly two years.”  
“What?” I asked shocked. “You have had a secret boyfriend for nearly two years? Why are you hiding him from me?”  
Freya leaned down and kissed his temple before taking his cup over to the coffee pot and filled it up. She sat down next to him, across from me and looked at me with her large eyes.  
“Harper said it was best not to change the routine after the accident…so I have been doing that but now…there are some plans we have coming up and I really want you to be a part of them.”  
“Plans like what?” I asked as my stomach dropped.  
“Well, Justin wants to move in together. So, we have come to ask you if that’s okay.”  
Justin smiled at me, his smile was nice, but I didn’t know this dude.  
“What if its not okay?” I asked after a moment.  
Freya looked at Justin and he put his hand on hers. “Then I guess we’ll have to wait longer,” he replied. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with…I uh, understand that your situation is…unique.”  
“My situation?”  
“Arwyn, you know what he’s talking about,” Freya said to which I held up my hand to silence her.  
“I was asking…Justin,” I replied turning from her to him.   
“Um…the uh, accident,” Justin said.  
“Thanks for your consideration,” I replied, annoyed that, that was what people called it. My situation. The accident.  
“So…?” Freya asked.  
“My room and the shed out back are off limits, otherwise welcome to the Madness, Justin.”  
Freya smiled and he smiled at me and then at her. She stood up and went to fix their plates. I didn’t like it, but I wasn’t going to be the jerk that denied my sister a life just because I had my own stuff going on.

It took nearly three weeks for Frieza to heal and get rid of the metal. By then things were heating up as Androids began to make their presence known, while at my house Justin had made himself right at home. Freya smiled a lot these days and she had even less time for me, but that was okay since I wasn’t home much anyways.   
When I made it to Frieza later that day he looked perturbed.  
“What?” I asked.  
“The plan has a snag.”  
“How so?”  
“Apparently the dragon balls only exist here because of an older Namekian that lives on earth as the Guardian or something like that,” he explained frustrated. “The other Namekian that’s here just absorbed the older one and now the dragon balls are gone.”  
“WHAT?!” I yelled outraged. “But…we have a plan. What if we go back to Namek? You stay out of sight and I will gather the balls and summon the dragon.”  
“How would we even get there?”  
“I don’t know,” I replied as the plan began to crumble around me.   
******

Frieza and I learned there was someone even stronger than the Androids on his way to the present, his name was Cell.  
“They say he’ll be here in just a few months. You should train.”  
He scoffed. “Train?”  
“Yeah, is not something you do?”  
“Not normally, no. I fight on instinct,” he replied.  
I smiled and reached for him. “I love that, but this time, I think you should.”  
He took my hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You’re not immortal yet.”  
“I lived a long time without being immortal.”  
“And then you died. In front of me and it was awful.”  
“It wasn’t in front of you, Vegeta grabbed you and shielded you from seeing much of anything. That’s why he’s not dead, he takes care of you. If he didn’t I would have taken him out the moment I was resurrected.” We looked at each other and eventually he sighed. “Fine, but if I’m training, then you will be training with me.”  
“Me?” I asked with a laughed as he wrapped his tail around my middle and then jumped into the air. “What can I do?”  
“Raditz told me what you did once Vegeta let you go…”  
“I didn’t hardly do anything.”  
“You did more than a mere human and I want to see what you would do with some training.”


End file.
